R U Mine ?
by Mynock
Summary: Quinn Fabray est la cheerleader la plus populaire de McKinley. Comment va t'elle petit à petit tomber amoureuse de Santana Lopez ? Quinntana.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire. J'ai enfin trouvé la motivation et l'inspiration pour un écrit qui va se composer de pas mal de chapitres. Je me suis fixé comme objectif d'en écrire minimum 10. Mais me connaissant, je ne vais pas savoir m'arrêter et vous me supplierez de finir cette histoire au bout du chapitre 152 :D.**  
**Alors, comme d'habitude, c'est du Quinntana. Je ne possède pas Glee et ses personnages. **  
**Concernant l'histoire, elle débute lors de la première saison. Pour se finir je ne sais pas quand. On ne va pas avoir une romance Quinntana tout de suite, puisque je ne crois pas que la Quinn de la saison 1 soit prête à se rendre compte de son homosexualité.** **On va donc s'intéresser à leur amitié saison 1 + mi saison 2 avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.**  
**Je ne suivrai pas forcément la trame de la série. Je passerai donc outre certaines intrigues. **  
**Quand aux chansons, si je dois en intégrer dans ma fiction, j'indiquerai le titre au début du chapitre. Et si jamais j'ai envie qu'un des personnages chante une chanson qui n'est pas dans la série, je ne me gênerai pas. Je trouve que le Glee Club ne reprend pas assez de rock/hard-rock/metal. Et ça va changer :D.**  
**Enfin le récit se passera selon trois point de vue : un externe, celui de Quinn et celui de Santana.**  
**Voilà !**  
**Ha et avant que j'oublie ! J'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine !**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Parfois j'aimerai juste pouvoir rester dans mon lit et dormir pendant que la vie suit son cours. Me réveiller dans dix ans et voir que tout a changé. Que les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Que le statut social n'a aucune importance et que je peux être moi même sans pour autant devoir me cacher au reste du monde.  
Mais les rêves deviennent rarement réalité. Et aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour où je vais jouer à "Quinn Fabray, Reine des Glaces".  
Quinn Fabray c'est moi. J'ai quinze ans et je m'apprête à commencer une nouvelle année au lycée William McKinley à Lima, Ohio.  
Pourquoi me surnomme t'on Reine des Glaces ? Un rôle que je dois jouer. En tant que capitaine des Cheerleaders et Présidente du Club d'Abstinence je suis une des personnes les plus populaires du lycée. Et être en haut de l'échelle sociale signifie ne surtout pas montrer ses faiblesses. Jamais. Parce que le lycée est comme une jungle où chacun est prêt à tuer pour être au sommet de la hiérarchie. Je dois donc poser un masque sur mon visage dès que ma voiture entre sur le parking. Un masque de froideur et de méchanceté. Afin que personne ne puisse avoir d'emprise sur moi. Je dois inspirer de la crainte, et je me débrouille plutôt bien pour ça.  
Lorsque je me promène dans les couloirs, les gens s'écartent sur mon passage. Je suis comme Moïse devant la Mer Rouge.  
Et je déteste ça. Je déteste sortir avec Finn Hudson, quaterback des Titans. Je ne l'aime pas. Je le trouve stupide. Mais c'est ce qu'on attend de moi alors je le fais. Je déteste devoir supporter les gloussements des autres Cheerios, mais ce sont les filles avec qui je dois traîner. Et par dessus tout, je déteste Rachel Berry.  
Qui est Rachel Berry ? Ma Némésis. Elle est sans cesse humiliée, c'est même mon souffre douleur personnel. Mais elle, elle est libre. Libre d'être agaçante, de sortir avec qui elle veut, d'aimer qui elle veut. Alors oui, je fais de sa vie au lycée un enfer pour me venger.  
Parce que même si je suis populaire, je ne suis pas heureuse. Elle a tout ce que je n'ai pas. Et elle paye pour ça.

J'arrive au lycée. Nous sommes en Septembre 2009 et je sens que cette année scolaire va être aussi horrible que les autres. Du coin de l'œil je repère Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce, les Cheerios dont je suis le plus proche. Contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipe, ces deux là sont intéressantes. Le côté Reine des Garces de Santana me plait bien, et la douceur et l'innocence de Brittany me font me sentir apaisée.  
Nous nous dirigeons vers nos casiers en nous racontant nos fins de vacances. Rien de bien intéressant de mon côté, j'ai bouquiné.  
Les cours s'enchaînent, longues heures de torture sans fin. La pause déjeuner n'est qu'une fausse amie. La cafétéria est une zone dangereuse. Tout le monde observe tout le monde. Je souris en mordant dans mon sandwich, Santana vient de me faire part d'un plan pour emmerder Berry. Pas de slushies dans sa face, non quelque chose de plus libérateur.  
Il faut savoir que Rachel Berry à un profil MySpace sur lequel elle poste des vidéos d'elle en train de chanter. Et Santana m'a proposé de laisser des commentaires sur lesdites vidéos. De quoi la faire chialer tout la soirée quand elle les verra. Et me dire que grâce à moi Berry pleurera comme une madeleine dans son lit me remonte énormément le moral. Je peux la détruire même lorsqu'elle n'est pas au lycée. Grisant.  
Nous attendons d'avoir finit les cours pour mettre notre plan à exécution. Et nous nous sommes lâchées. Vous voulez des exemples ? Bien sûr. Entre un "Si j'étais tes parents, je te revendrai" et un "S'il te plait, soit stérilisé", je dois dire que nous savons nous y prendre.  
Nous éclatons de rire Santana et moi. Et même si je n'aime pas ma vie, je tiens à ces petits moments de complicité avec elle. Parce que même si j'ai conscience qu'elle lorgne ma place de Capitaine, là, de suite, nous sommes vraiment amies.

Je rentre à la maison sans réelle joie. Chaque soirée se passe de la même façon. Je m'enferme de ma chambre, ne sortant que pour le diner. Diner où mon père me pose des questions sur ma journée, enfin sur mes notes. Il se fout de savoir si je suis heureuse. Du moment que je joue bien mon rôle de petit fille parfaite. Je crois que j'avais huit ans quand je me suis rendue compte que je détestais cet homme. Il ne m'a jamais frappé. Ou fait quelque chose de pire. Non, j'ai même eu une enfance parfaite aux yeux du monde. Sauf que j'ai très vite compris que mon père s'intéressait plus à l'image que je renvoyais qu'à qui j'étais vraiment.  
C'est pour ça que j'aime le confort de ma chambre. C'est mon cocon protecteur, où je suis juste Quinn. Sans l'aura de perfection autour de mon nom de famille. Quinn. Pas Quinn Fabray.  
Je soupire, et m'endors. Demain est un autre jour.

Le reste de la semaine a été aussi banale que d'habitude. Cheerleading, club d'abstinence, Finn, humiliation de Berry.  
Sauf qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes Jeudi et que je suis en colère. Devant mes yeux Finn et Berry parlent. Bon sang, je fais mon maximum pour être populaire et ce gros abruti gâche tout en étant vu avec elle.  
Santana à mes côtés je m'avance vers eux.

**- Salut Finn. Rupaul.**

Il me sourit. Berry rentre sa tête dans ses épaules, essayant de se cacher. Trop tard, je t'ai vu.

**- Pourquoi tu lui parles ?**

Ce qu'il voit dans mon regard doit l'inquiéter parce que je le vois avaler sa salive. C'est le troll qui me répond, qu'ils ont un devoir en commun. Non mais je rêve, elle ose m'adresser la parole. Je vais lui rappeler que Hudson est mon petit ami.

**- Soldat du Christ chez moi, 17 heures.**

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse et je pars non sans lancer un dernier regard dégouté à ManHands. Et je préviens Santana afin qu'elle programme une attaque de Slushies contre elle à midi. Elle me lance un sourire carnassier. Et me propose d'en faire une autre après le déjeuner. Histoire qu'elle sache quand commence et s'arrête le repas. Cette fille a vraiment de bonnes idées.

Nous sommes vendredi et je suis toujours énervée ? La raison ? Finn se sent bien avec les looser. Il appartient au Glee Club, c'est officiel. Bon sang, et ma réputation. Le Coach Sylvester nous a demandé de l'espionner lui et ses nouveaux amis. Ils chantent une chanson stupide mais il a l'air heureux de faire ça. Et il est beaucoup trop proche de Berry. Et c'est quoi ces regards, ces sourires. Ils reprennent Don't Stop Believin' de Journey.  
Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose à propos de ça.


	2. Détruisons le

**De retour avec le chapitre 2 !**  
**Pour ceux qui se demandent, le titre de cette fiction est celui d'une chanson des Arctic Monkeys que j'essaie d'apprendre à la guitare en ce moment et donc je l'avais en tête. Et je trouvais que ce morceau s'adaptait bien à l'histoire que je souhaite écrire. Le lien vers la chanson R U Mine ?** ** watch?v=SLnU3aPzczc**  
**Sinon, je ne suis pas complétement satisfaite de mon premier chapitre. J'espère que celui ci sera meilleur. Aujourd'hui on s'attaque à l'épisode 2 de la saison 1. On reste dans le point de vue de Quinn. Je pense que jusqu'à l'annonce de sa grossesse on va suivre la trame de la série. Ensuite, le point de vue de Santana arrivera. Et donc l'amitié Quinntana sera vraiment, vraiment présente. **  
**Oh, et vu que je ne supporte pas le Finchel, je vous annonce par avance que je vais être sadique avec eux.**  
**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Nouvelle journée à McKinley. Et alors qu'il n'est que huit heures moins le quart, j'ai déjà une mission de la part de Coach Sue. Trouver Professeur Cul-Au-Menton. Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Il est en train de draguer la rousse cinglée. D'ailleurs, Santana, qui m'accompagne, leur suggère de prendre une chambre. C'est bien elle ça, tout en finesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'apprécie de plus en plus cette fille.  
J'indique à Schuester que le Coach veut le voir dans son bureau. Et qu'elle déteste attendre. Je me souviens qu'un jour j'ai eu deux minutes trente sept de retard. J'ai du faire quarante tours de stade et nettoyer tout ses trophées à l'huile de coude. Mon bras droit m'élance encore de temps en temps à cause de ça.

Je retrouve mon ennuyeux petit-ami devant son casier. Et Berry à deux mètres occupée à baver sur lui. Que la fête commence.  
Après un sermon sur le fait que ma - enfin notre - popularité est la chose la plus importante, je lui propose un compromis. Je profite du fait que Berry nous écoute sans en avoir l'air pour lui rappeler que Finn est à moi.

**- Si tu quittes le Glee Club, je te laisserai toucher mes seins.**

Les adolescents sont tous les mêmes. Il ne peut pas résister à cette proposition. Je suis gentille de ne pas en profiter pour lui faire nettoyer ma voiture. J'ai une poitrine, j'ai le pouvoir. J'aime être une fille, adolescente de surcroît. Les mâles sont si manipulables.

**- Sous le maillot ?**

**- Sur le soutien-gorge.**

Et oui Hudson. Tu ne pensais quand même pas pouvoir me peloter aussi facilement ? J'ai un minimum d'amour propre, et rien que d'imaginer tes mains sur moi, j'ai envie de gerber.  
He attends c'est quoi ça ?! Il vient carrément de refuser ! Il aime sa stupide chorale. Ou il aime passer du temps avec le troll ? Hudson, ça ne va pas le faire ! Je lui dis que les gens le pensent gay. Et on sait tous que rien que pour ça il pourrait avoir des ennuis. On aime pas trop les erreurs de ce genre par ici. Il s'esclaffe et part en cours. Non mais je rêve.  
Je vais me passer les nerfs sur Berry.

**- Ça va l'espionne ? Il est temps qu'on se parle ManHands. Tu peux danser, chanter avec lui, mais tu ne l'auras jamais.**

Elle commence un monologue comme quoi c'est une fille bien qui ne volerait jamais un type casé. Quelle hypocrite. Je peux sentir sa petite culotte s'humidifier quand Finn lui sourit. Elle ose même prétendre qu'elle a plein de prétendants. Quoique, je veux bien la croire. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plus de types sourds et aveugles aux États-Unis qu'il y paraît. Et pour finir en beauté elle ajoute qu'elle devient populaire tandis que je deviens une looser. Et là, devant mes yeux, se passe la scène la plus comique de la semaine, que dis-je, du mois. Au moment où elle se tourne pour se rendre en cours, Noah Puckerman et un de ses potes lui jettent un slushie au visage. Quelle douce saveur a l'humiliation de Rachel Berry. Celle du granité à la myrtille qu'elle vient de se prendre en pleine face.  
Et ce n'est que le premier de la journée.

Je me rends en cours d'espagnol où m'attend Santana. Vu qu'elle est bilingue on va passer le cours à papoter. L'avantage d'avoir une amie hispanique c'est qu'elle peut me donner des cours particuliers en échange d'une bonne place dans la pyramide. Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt entre Finn et RuPaul. Elle a ce sourire carnassier sur le visage, qui ne veut dire qu'une chose. La reine des garces est arrivée. Elle me propose de saboter de l'intérieur le Glee Club. Comme ça en plus, je pourrai surveiller mon copain. Pourquoi pas. Mais je lui rappelle que je ne tiens pas vraiment à être vu dans ce club de nullos. Je vais y réfléchir.

Mais merde ! Elle est partout cette idiote. Elle tient vraiment à ce que je sorte le grand jeu face à elle. Très bien. Je m'occuperai d'elle. Mais pas de suite. Enfin. J'ai peut être une idée. Puisqu'elle est venue au club d'abstinence autant en profiter. Et comme nous sommes séparés des garçons une demi heure et qu'ensuite ils nous rejoignent, je vais m'amuser un peu. Il faut savoir qu'hormis le nain, toutes les filles de notre groupe sont des cheerleaders. Donc des jolies filles. Nous allons donc lui rappeler à quel point NOUS sommes sublimes. Et qu'elle est, et bien, elle. Et ça à l'air de marcher vu son air de chien battu.

Les garçons sont là. Suite de l'opération "Un troll est un troll". Nous pratiquons les distances de sécurité entre partenaires de danse. Vu comme ça, ça à l'air nul. Et ça l'est. Mais bon, il faut souffrir pour être populaire. Je prends bien évidemment Finn comme cavalier. Et à chaque Cheerio sont footballeur. Quand à Berry, elle gagne Jacob Ben Israël, un crétin juif, comme elle. Qui à l'air enchanté d'être avec elle, alors que Rachel à un air dégoûté. Les loosers avec les loosers.  
Pendant que Puck fait son gros pervers dégueulasse avec Lopez, Finn lui..éclate le ballon qu'il y a entre nous. Je l'engueule, il prétend que c'est sa fermeture éclair qui l'a fait éclater. Mon œil. Et Berry intervient.

Oh Mon Dieu. Elle a osé. Parler de contraception, donc de rapports sexuels. Et le pire ? Elle a dit "LA" vérité. Que les filles veulent autant de sexe que les garçons. Cette idiote, vient de révéler à une bande de crétins remplis d'hormones que nous avons envie de coucher avec eux. Au club d'abstinence. Je répète, au club d'abstinence. Encore une fois ? Au club d'abstinence. Elle a pas du saisir le principe là. On ne parle pas de sexe ici, on ne couche pas ici. Enfin, en théorie. J'ai tellement envie de la claquer.

Je vais la tuer. Les tuer. Tous. Je vais faire de leur vie un enfer sur Terre. Cette trainée et ce crétin congénital. Comment ont ils pu. Push It. Vraiment ? Reprendre une musique à caractère sexuel. Cette mégère et mon petit-ami mimant des choses obscènes devant tout le lycée. Je me sens humiliée. Et je hais cette sensation. Je vais tellement lui faire payer.  
J'attrape Santana et Brittany dans un couloir.

**- C'est d'accord. On y va. On détruit leur petit club.**

Satan me sourit. Satan. Ce surnom lui va vraiment bien. Quand à Brittany elle a juste l'air excitée. Elle adore danser, alors je peux la comprendre.  
Nous nous présentons devant Schuester. Je prétends que je suis là pour participer au hobbie de mon petit copain. Santana retient un rire. Nous entamons "I say a little prayer". Pas vraiment le genre de trucs que j'écoute, mais c'est une chanson qu'aime le principal Figgins donc, on est sûres d'être prises avec ça. On improvise même une petite danse. Je peux voir le sourire ravi du prof. Tu m'étonnes. Avec la Unholy Trinity dans son club, il est sûr d'attirer du monde, et de gagner en crédibilité. Si il savait.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau du Coach Sue. On lui fait part de notre petit plan et elle l'approuve. Mon Dieu, elle ne nous vire pas des Cheerios et au contraire nous encourage à semer la discorde au Glee Club. Parfait.

A nous deux Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray arrive.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Les premiers chapitres vont donc mettre en place la base du l'histoire. Oh, et vous vous doutez bien que si je fais du Quinntana, je ne pense pas ce que peux dire Quinn sur les gays hein ! D'ailleurs, je préviens maintenant, et je le referai le moment venu, mais il v avoir des propos choquants de la part de Quinnie sur l'homosexualité, mais ils ne me serviront qu'à faire avancer le personnage, et je ne les pense vraiment pas.**  
**Et encore une fois, désolée pour les fans du Finchel. Mais là ce n'est que le début des emmerdes pour ces deux là.**  
**A la prochaine !**


	3. Une belle leçon de vie

**Et le chapitre 3 ! **  
**Au menu aujourd'hui du Quinntana démoniaque ! Je me base sur l'épisode 3 de la série ! Un début d'amitié Quinntana !**  
**On se retrouve en bas !  
Et j'en profite pour dire que ce chapitre est posté le jour de la fin de mes partiels, Dobby est liiiiiiiiiiibre !  
**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ce plan moi ? Si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que le Glee Club me force à supporter Berry, Mr Schue a des goûts musicaux horribles et oh mon dieu c'est quoi cette danse ridicule qu'il essaie de nous apprendre.  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Coach veut de notre aide pour couler la chorale, ils y arrivent très bien tout seuls.  
Enfin notre machiavélisme à S et à moi a porté ses fruits. Nous avons coincé Berry dans un couloir, un faux sourire aimable sur nos visages, et l'avons plus ou moins convaincue que Schuester est un piètre danseur. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être "sympa" avec elle. Je l'ai même appelée "Sweety" à la place de "RuPaul". Mais le résultat est là.  
Je n'ai qu'un regard à lui lancer pour qu'elle dise à Bouclettes que la chorégraphie est nulle. Et hop, le pantin s'agite. Et réclame Dakota Stanley. J'échange un coup d'œil avec Santana : mission accomplie.  
Le prof essaie tant bien que mal de protester. Mais je lui lance une petite remarque blessante, qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est qu'un piètre professeur d'espagnol qui essaie tant bien que mal de s'occuper du club des loosers sur scène. Oh, il a une petite mine contrariée.  
Pauvre gars. J'aurai presque de la peine pour toi, mais à bien y réfléchir, tu me fais plutôt pitié. Tu n'es qu'un type aux rêves brisés. Tout comme le sera bientôt Berry. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire des duos dans les maisons de retraite. Les petits vieux sont sourds, je suis sûre qu'ils adoreront, et votre besoin d'attention sera comblé. Le prof reste silencieux. La cloche sonne, fin des cours. Enfin.

Nouveau jour, nouvelle leçon au Glee Club. Et on poireaute depuis dix minutes. Et bien, cette mission aura été facile. Berry arrive avec ce qui semble être des cookies d'excuse. Pitoyable. Elle n'a plus six ans. Et le bonus ? Finn fait un sermon au troll. J'adore cette journée. J'en rajoute une couche. Je lance un sondage pour savoir qui est en faveur de mon idée d'engager Dakota Stanley. Tout le monde sauf Hudson. Parfait.

Ils se sont engueulés. Finn et ManHands. Le problème ? Oh trois fois rien, Finn aurait des sentiments pour elle. Cela ne prend pas la tournure que j'avais prévu. Le point positif c'est que Finn quitte le Glee Club si on engage Stanley, donc, qu'il ne subira plus l'influence du nain. Une fois qu'il ne sera rien qu'à moi, je ferai en sorte qu'il l'oublie.

Satan et moi nous retrouvons dans le bureau de Sue pour lui faire un rapport. Elle n'est que moyennement satisfaite. Mais je lui assure qu'une fois que Dakota sera là, la chorale sera dissoute. Tout ces idiots sont des gentils. Stanley est une ordure. Il n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Notre plan est infaillible. Le Coach nous donne encore quelques conseils et nous vire de son bureau.

Étape 1 : Se débarrasser de Schuester : Fait.  
Étape 2 : Éloigner Finn de Rachel : Fait.  
Étape 3 : Gagner la confiance de chaque membres pour mieux les briser : En cours.

Nous repérons Mercedes dans un couloir. Cette fille fera la parfaite cible pour cette étape. Elle n'est jamais sortie avec un garçon, et elle a un coup de cœur pour un mec gay. C'est presque trop facile. Santana et moi nous plaçons de chaque côté de l'afro-américaine. Et le moment garce arrive. Nous l'encourageons à tenter sa chance avec Kurt. Et elle nous croit. Un point pour la team Sue !

Le moment d'aller recruter Dakota Stanley arrive. Et comme il vaut mieux faire d'une pierre deux coup, j'encourage Mercedes d'un regard. Après que Kurt l'ait complimenté sur sa tenue elle lui propose de sortir. Et il accepte. Que la désillusion va être grande pour Mercedes Jones. J'ai à peine le temps de sourire à cette idée que Berry se précipite en avant pour nous montrer une fille de Vocal Adrenaline. Cette fille est vraiment une groupie. Enfin bref.  
Alors que Rachel demande à parler à Dakota Stanley, la fille - Andrea Cohen je crois - nous lance un cri d'avertissement à la limite du désespoir. Avant que cela ne puisse influencer les autres je les entraîne à l'intérieur. Moins le mouton réfléchit plus vite le loup le croque.  
Nous avons même le privilège d'assister à une chorégraphie. Et je dois dire que cette reprise de Mercy de Duffy est plutôt bonne. Si on peut danser comme ça on gagnera la compétition. Oh, pourquoi je dis ça moi. Je ne veux pas atteindre les sélections communales.  
Enfin bref. Leur numéro est à peine terminé que le chorégraphe leur hurle dessus. Santana et moi échangeons un grand sourire complice. Ce type est pile ce qu'il nous faut pour accomplir notre mission.  
Bien évidemment Rachel l'apostrophe. Et là, la faille du plan apparaît. Il demande 8000$ pour une chorégraphie. Plus 10 000$ si nous sommes dans le top 3. C'est pas rien. Enfin, je vais compter sur la ténacité de Berry pour régler ça.

Je propose à Santana et Brittany de se retrouver chez moi ce soir pour discuter du plan. Brittany ne peut pas, apparemment son chat recommence à fumer et elle doit le surveiller. Mais la latine accepte. Deux cerveaux aussi tordus que les nôtres, sans la douce Brittany pour nous ramener à la réalité, ça va être..explosif.

20 heures nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre. On parle de tout et de rien. Et dans le cours de conversation elle m'annonce qu'elle a quitté Puck. Je hausse un sourcil. Je croyais qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Elle me dit que ce n'était que pour le sexe, que ça ne voulait rien dire. Aie. Ça fait mal, mais je ne dois rien montrer. Puck est un con. Personne ne doit savoir. Je reprends notre discussion sur un sujet plus agréable. La destruction du Glee Club. On rigole et on ne voit pas l'heure passer. Elle lâche un juron en voyant qu'il est minuit. Je lui propose de dormir ici, comme ça ses parents ne pourront la tuer que demain soir. Elle rigole et accepte. Je suis contente qu'on arrive à développer un semblant de "vraie" amitié.

Le lendemain, on a à peine le temps de prendre nos affaires dans nos casiers qu'on surprend une discussion dangereuse. Berry et l'asiatique - Tina- essaient d'ouvrir les yeux de Mercedes concernant Kurt. J'interviens à temps. Je me poste devant elles et change radicalement de sujet.

**- J'ai une idée pour les 8000$. Le Glee Club, aidé des Cheerios va laver des voitures.**

Et hop, détournement de conversation. Un point pour Fabray.  
Lavage de voiture qui se révèle être une fabuleuse idée. Mercedes se rend compte qu'Hummel est aussi gay qu'un phoque. Elle pète la vitre de sa voiture avec un caillou. Et hop, une amitié détruite, de la cohésion en moins dans le Glee Club. Et en plus, nous récoltons l'argent nécessaire.

C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons maintenant en face du grand Dakota Stanley. Enfin, grand n'est pas le mot, ce type fait la taille de Berry. Voire de Artie, mais ce dernier est en fauteuil roulant. Et là, le spectacle commence. Je ne leur donne pas un quart d'heure pour partir en pleurant. Il nous distribue des menus personnalisés. Il choisit ce que nous allons manger durant les six prochains mois. En soulignant au passage le poids de Mercedes qui a des formes assez...généreuses. Il vire Artie parce qu'il ne fait pas assez d'efforts pour marcher. Puis Mercedes. Évidemment la Unholy Trinity est parfaite. Berry a une remarque sur son gros nez. Et que dire du surnom qu'il donne à Finn : Frankenteen. J'a-do-re.  
Ce mec est un génie. Hudson, Tina, Artie, Mercedes et Kurt sont sur le point d'abandonner.

Putain de Berry avec sa conscience à deux balles. Selon elle, Barbra Streisand, son idole, a eu des critiques sur son nez étant jeune, elle n'a pas abandonné et est devenue une star. Donc elle a viré Stanley. Et un putain de plan parfait échoué à cause de l'autre diva. Merde. Santana est aussi dépitée que moi.  
On se retrouve dans le bureau du Coach prêtes à se faire passer un savon. Et à se sentir nos dessous de bras puisqu'elle l'exige. Cette femme est vraiment un tyran. Elle retire nos accès aux UV pour le reste du semestre. Et Santana se met à pleurer. Wow. C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer. Elle ne pleure jamais, elle dit que c'est pour les faibles. Je suis sûre que ça a autre chose à voir que les UV. Je vais la faire parler dès qu'on sera sorties de là. Mais avant, je vais montrer au coach que je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

**- Coach Sylvester j'aimerai vous remercier pour votre belle leçon de vie. Quand on croît en soi, on a pas besoin d'abaisser les autres.**

Et sur cette phrase je sors. J'aperçois la latine qui se réfugie dans les toilettes. Je la suis, et sans un mot, je pose ma main sur son avant bras. Aucune de nous n'est tactile. Alors, ce simple geste veut tout dire. Elle me sourit. Je lui demande si elle veut en parler. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Et je lui propose de passer le reste de l'après midi avec moi afin de trouver de nouvelles idées de torture pour Berry.

Finalement, cette fin de journée n'est pas si mal que ça.

* * *

**Alors, des remarques ?!**  
**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, avec l'annonce de la grossesse de Quinnie !**


	4. Enceinte

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire. On va découvrir l'annonce de la grossese de Quinn et le premier PDV de Santana ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé des reviews ! **

* * *

**PDV Quinn **

Je veux mourir. Littéralement. Je regarde le vide devant moi. Un pas et je tombe. Ne plus connaître cette douleur. Être enfin libre. Oublier tout ça. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Dieu ne m'a jamais abandonné, et pourtant aujourd'hui je ne ressens plus sa présence. Je vais juste sauter. Adieu.

* * *

**Début du Flashback, PDV de Quinn.**

Je suis devant mon casier, ma carapace complétement fissurée. Je suis dans les couloirs de McKinley et des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Ceci ne devrait pas arriver et pourtant. Je me sens tellement stupide. Tellement hypocrite. J'ai brisé mes propres règles. J'ai couché avec un mec, et trompé mon petit copain. Même si je ne l'aime pas, Finn ne mérite pas ça. Le voilà qui arrive justement. Je l'ignore et essaye de me sauver. Lui parler serait trop douloureux. Il me rattrape et avec ses yeux de chien battu, il s'excuse.  
Il ne m'a rien fait, c'est moi la garce dans l'histoire et il s'excuse. Je lâche la bombe.

**- Je suis enceinte.**

Il ne réagit pas. Je ne devais pas être mieux quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.  
Mes règles avaient du retard, beaucoup de retard. Et puis je me suis souvenue de mes actes. J'avais couché avec Puck, sans capote, sans moyen de contraception. Et je suis en cloque. C'est pas possible. Pourquoi, bon sang. J'étais mal, j'étais ivre, il en a profité. Je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Et on a couché ensemble. Tu parles d'une présidente du club d'abstinence.  
Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?! Je ne peux pas en parler à mes parents. Leur réaction ne peut pas être bonne. Je ne peux pas le garder, j'ai quinze ans, et puis je n'en veux pas de cette chose. Mais je ne peux pas avorter, c'est contre tout mes principes. Il n'y a pas de solution. Bon sang, j'aimerai remonter le temps.

**- Moi ?**

Finn réagit enfin. Je lui réponds qu'il est le père. Parce que je suis une putain de lâche. Assumer que je l'ai trompé avec son meilleur ami ? Cela reviendrait à tout perdre. Il semble avoir une lueur d'intelligence en me disant qu'on a jamais couché ensemble. Je lui sors la pire excuse de tout les temps. En effet il y a un mois, on était dans mon jacuzzi, et comment dire, la vue de mon corps ne l'a pas rendu indifférent et il a éjaculé. C'était assez dégueulasse au passage. Il semble un peu abasourdi et n'y croit vraiment pas. Je prétends que l'eau du jacuzzi favorise la nage des spermatozoïdes. Il y croit, sauvée pour l'instant. Heureusement que je sors avec un crétin.  
Il commence une crise de panique. Et je craque. Je fonds en larme dans ses bras. Il a beau être le roi des abrutis, j'ai beau ne rien ressentir pour lui, là, en ce moment, dans notre étreinte, je suis heureuse qu'il ne me repousse pas.

Je reprends peu à peu contenance, et je me dirige vers ma salle de classe. J'ai besoin de la langue de vipère de Santana et de la douceur de Brittany. Nous sommes l'Unholy Trinity, et peut être que passer du temps avec elles me rendra le moral.  
La place à côté de la latine est vide, je me laisse tomber sur la chaise. Elle me regarde bizarrement, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de manquer de classe. Je hausse les épaules et lui demande l'air de rien si elle a des potins. Elle m'informe que Berry va quitter le Glee Club pour rejoindre une comédie musicale ou un truc du genre. Apparemment elle n'a pas apprécié que Tina chante le solo de Tonight de West Side Story. Rachel est une diva insupportable, mais au moins elle sait où elle va, son avenir est tout tracé. Et moi, l'arrivée de ce bébé gâche toutes mes chances. À cette idée, les larmes menacent de revenir. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et essaye de me calmer.

**- Q, est ce que ça va ?**

**- Couvre moi.**

Je m'enfuis en courant de la salle pour me réfugier dans le gymnase. J'enfile une tenue de sport, mets mes écouteurs et je me dirige vers le stade. Enchaîner les tours de terrain pour m'échapper. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je cours, je me souviens juste de m'être écroulée au sol, le souffle cours, mes jambes refusant de me porter. Et les larmes que j'ai tant essayé de refouler refont leur apparition. Et pas de Finn pour me soutenir.

**- Ça doit être le rêve de pas mal d'élèves de McKinley qui se réalise. Quinn Fabray, chialant à la vue de tous. Je suis sûre que si je prends une photo et que je la vends 10$ je peux m'acheter une voiture neuve d'ici deux heures.**

Satan. Je n'ai même pas la force de lui répondre. Qu'elle me trahisse si ça l'amuse. Je m'en fous. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

**- Putain, tu dois vraiment être mal pour ne pas me menacer de me mettre en bas de la pyramide**.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'elle me porte jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle démarre, sans décrocher un mot. Elle ne s'arrête que quand je suis calmée.

**- Je sais qu'on fait ça quand les bébés ne veulent pas arrêter de pleurer, rouler sans destination jusqu'à ce qu'ils stoppent. Heureusement que ça a marché pour toi, ça m'aurait emmerder de te faire un câlin en prétendant être une gentille personne.**

Je souris. Je la remercie d'être une garce et nous retournons au lycée. L'air de rien je me remets en tenue de Cheerio et la journée reprend. Santana reste avec moi, c'est assez étrange, parce qu'elle me lance des regards inquiets toutes les deux minutes. Mais je fais mine de ne pas le voir. Des fois j'oublie qu'elle est humaine et qu'elle a une sorte de cœur qui bat. Je rigole toute seule à l'idée d'une Lopez cyborg. Je ne pensais pas devoir dire ça un jour, mais la présence de Santana m'apaise.  
La journée se passe sans nouvelle crise émotionnelle de ma part. Je rentre chez moi épuisée, et m'endors sans demander mon reste.

Le lendemain je suis d'attaque. Rien ne peut me briser, je suis la reine des glaces. Toute cette histoire de bébé ne doit pas me faire flancher. Je vais trouver une solution.

**- Comment tu vas maman sexy ?**

Puck. Le père de mon enfant et aussi le plus grand coureur de jupons du lycée. Au moins ce bébé est un mal pour un bien, j'aurai pu avoir une MST. Je lui dis de me laisser tranquille et continue mon chemin. Il ne m'écoute pas et ose venir me demander qui est le père, me rappelant au passage qu'il a pris ma virginité. Il sait que je n'ai pas couché avec Finn, ce dernier étant son pote il lui aurait dit.  
Il commence a crier qu'il faut appeler le Vatican, que nous avons notre propre Immaculée Conception. Bref, il donne l'alerte sur mon état à qui veut l'entendre.

Oh mon dieu. Il me propose carrément d'élever le bébé avec lui. Il affirme qu'il prendrait soin de nous. Je lui rappelle qu'il n'est qu'un looser, un type qui ne peut même pas garder un boulot plus d'une semaine. Mais aussi que je n'ai couché avec lui que parce que j'étais saoule et mal dans ma peau. Prends ça dans les dents.

Putain d'hormones, revoilà mes vieilles amies les larmes. Je coure jusqu'à ma voiture, personne ne doit me voir pleurer. Pas deux jours de suite.

Nom de.. ! Une cinglée m'attend dedans. Elle me demande depuis combien de semaines je suis enceinte. Elle commence un monologue et refuse de me dévoiler son identité. C'est une espèce de psychopathe. Qui veut que je lui donne l'enfant à naître. Okay. Là elle me fait vraiment flipper. Elle me donne des petites pilules soit disant pour que mon bébé soit beau. Et elle sort de ma caisse.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Était elle sérieuse ? Qui était elle ? Je réfléchis à ces questions tout en retrouvant le chemin du lycée. Je dois retrouver mon état d'esprit de ce matin, et je sais ce qui va m'aider à y arriver. Slushier Berry. Son visage plein de surprise m'arrache un sourire. Tout est comme avant.

Et c'est toujours aussi, et bien satisfaite dirons nous, que je me retrouve à encourager notre équipe de football lors du match. Je suis sûre de ne pas me droguer. Donc la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux est réelle. Nos joueurs dansent, sur du Beyoncé. Tout part en vrille dans ce lycée. C'est quoi la suite, Santana qui rejoint les bonnes sœurs ?

Et en plus on gagne le match. On perd contre une école de sourds mais nos gars font quelques déhanchés et on gagne. Je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre. Jouant le rôle de la petite amie parfaite j'embrasse Finn, après tout, il est le quaterback, donc le meneur de jeu, donc c'est un peu grâce à lui si notre équipe est vainqueure.

Et..retour au lycée. Nous sommes vendredi. Dès la fin des cours, je mettrai fin à toute cette mascarade. Une semaine depuis que je sais pour ma grossesse et déjà j'abandonne. Mais c'est trop dur. Je ne suis pas prête.

Finn me rejoint à mon casier, avec ce qui semble être son doudou. Il souhaite que "notre" enfant l'ait. Je le remercie avec un sourire hypocrite. D'ici quelques heures, il n'y aura plus d'enfant, plus de mère, juste la liberté.

La cloche sonne. J'ai juste une chose à faire avant de m'en aller. Je trouve Lopez et lui annonce qu'elle est la nouvelle capitaine des Cheerios. Après tout, je lui dois bien ça, et elle saura se faire respecter des autres filles.

Je grimpe dans ma voiture et me dirige vers le pont surplombant l'autoroute. Je me gare et monte sur le parapet.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

**PDV Santana **

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?! Je ne réfléchis pas et la tire par le bras. Elle me regarde, étonnée. Je lui explique que depuis quelques jours je la trouve étrange, et que le fait qu'elle me donne son poste au sein des pom pom girls à suffit à m'enlever toute trace de doute. Convaincue qu'elle allait faire un truc stupide, je l'ai suivi. Et j'ai eu raison. Elle me demande de la lâcher. Elle me supplie de la laisser partir, que je ne peux pas comprendre, mais que sa vie est foutue, que sauter est la meilleure solution. Je refuse. Je suis peut-être une connasse, mais je ne vais pas la laisser crever sans rien faire.

**- Arrête ton délire de martyre. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, on va régler ce problème et tout redeviendra comme avant, sauf que je reste capitaine. Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler.**

Elle reste muette. Bon sang, quand je panique je passe en mode Snixx. Désolée pour toi Fabray mais là c'est pour ton bien. Je la baffe. Elle me baffe. Et nous continuons jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette dans mes bras. Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça. Mais bon, je sais qu'elle non plus, donc j'imagine qu'elle en a vraiment besoin. Je l'emprisonne dans un câlin. Nous restons comme ça, sans bouger, une dizaine de minutes. C'est elle qui rompt notre étreinte.

**- Merci.**

**- Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ?**

Elle hésite. Et je la comprends. Je veux dire tout le monde connaît ma réputation au lycée. Je suis une espèce de salope qui n'hésite pas à faire chialer les autres. Mais même si je ne lui avouerai jamais, j'apprécie cette fille. Elle et Brittany sont les seules vraies amies que j'ai.

**- C'est bon Fabray. Tu peux me le dire. J'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais donc je te promets de ne pas m'en servir contre toi. Parole de Lopez.**

**- Je suis enceinte.**

Okay, ma tête doit être comique à voir. Je reste là, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée. Quinn - Frigide - Fabray enceinte. Quinn – Présidente du Club d'Abstinence – Fabray avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Quinn – petite amie du baleineau Hudson aussi con que ses pieds - Fabray a eu des relations sexuelles.

**- Je ne veux pas de détails sur comment cet enfant a été conçu. Rien que d'imaginer Hudson jouir j'ai la gerbe. Bon, essaye de positiver, tu as une chance sur deux que ce môme soit comme toi, donc qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir dans la vie. Si il tient du père, j'ai toujours eu envie de pécher le requin blanc, donc il fera un appât parfait.**

Elle éclate de rire. C'est déjà ça. Je lui propose de rentrer chez moi et de se faire une soirée films. Je lui promets qu'on ne regardera pas de films d'amour, ou avec des enfants, ou avec des mecs idiots. Elle me sourit, et me remercie encore une fois. Je suis une amie parfaite. En même temps, je suis Santana Lopez.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Je ne suis pas douée pour retranscrire les émotions en général, donc j'espère que la détresse de Quinn est assez visible. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas avorté, ce qui me semblait un choix logique donc j'ai répondu à la question, même si c'est en une phrase.**

**L'amitié Quinntana est bien présente ici, mais ça ne va pas durer, mwahah. Dans les chapitres à venir, notre Quinn adorée va s'en prendre plein la tronche, mais comme je suis une personne gentille tout rentrera dans l'ordre.**

**Oh, et je trouve je suis aimable avec Rachel dans ce chapitre, juste un Slushie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien la torturer par la suite ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! **

**A bientôt !**


	5. Co-meneuse Sylvester

**Et voici le chapitre 5 ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire plus court que les autres parce que j'ai peu à dire ou si au contraire on va avoir un chapitre énorme parce que je vais bien m'avancer dans l'histoire. A vrai dire, au moment où j'écris ces mots je ne sais même pas ce que va contenir ce chapitre. J'ai plein d'idées donc ça va être la surprise :D**  
**Ce chapitre va un peu s'éloigner de la trame de la série, dans le sens où il y a une amitié Quinntana, alors que dans la saison 1 elle est superficielle.**  
**Un PDV de Quinn aujourd'hui, et peut être un PDV Santana, ça va dépendre de comment mon cerveau tordu veut faire avancer les choses.**  
**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Déjà deux semaines depuis mon moment de déprime et les choses ont pas mal changé. Berry a quitté le Glee Club, pour le rejoindre à nouveau et le quitter encore pour finalement revenir. Une espèce de vieille ivrogne nommée April Rhodes s'est jointe à la chorale pour remplacer le nain. Et d'accord, elle chantait bien mais elle puait la vinasse à dix mètres. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à ne pas lui vomir dessus. Elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Et enfin, tout le Glee Club est au courant pour ma grossesse. Et étrangement ce n'est pas Santana qui m'a balancé. Mais Puck. Encore une preuve que ce type est un trou du cul.  
Oh, et j'ai finalement trouvé un accord avec la latine. Après tout, je lui ai laissé ma place dans un moment où mes pensées étaient altérées. Nous sommes donc co-capitaines des Cheerios.

Tout est donc presque revenu à la normale. Je règne toujours sur le lycée, je sors toujours avec le quaterback.  
Et Berry vient me parler à mon casier comme si nous étions de grandes amies. Attendez quoi ?!

Elle est venue me déranger parce que je n'assiste plus aux répétitions de la chorale. Je l'envoie balader en lui disant que je ne suis pas Superwoman et que contrairement à elle j'ai une vie. Elle me rétorque que personne ne me jugera au Glee Club. Qu'elle ne veut pas être mon ennemie. Qu'elle ne me déteste pas. Elle est vraiment bizarre. Je lui demande pourquoi, après tout j'ai été une garce avec elle, j'ai même mis des photos pornographiques d'elle dans les toilettes. Je suis douée en retouche photo.  
Elle pense que je suis une outsider, comme elle. Que bientôt je ne rentrerai plus dans mon uniforme des Cheerios et qu'il ne me restera rien sauf Glee. Et elle complimente même ma voix. Enfin presque. Je n'hésite pas à lui dire que si les places avaient été inversées, je l'aurai torturée. Elle m'avoue qu'elle le sait. Elle me fait un faible sourire et s'en va. Hm. Les hormones de grossesse doivent me rendre faible parce que j'ai presque envie de la remercier pour son discours. Il va falloir que je recommence ma politique de tolérance zéro à propos de Berry en lui faisant vivre à nouveau un enfer, j'ai une tendance à me relâcher en ce moment.

Mais bon, je dois reconnaître que chanter me manque. Même si ma mission première est de le détruire, j'apprécie de plus en plus la chorale. J'y retourne donc après mes quelques leçons d'absence. Et j'apprends que cette semaine les filles concourent contre les garçons sur des mash-up. Nous allons faire un mélange entre Halo et Walking On Sunshine. Ça à l'air très explosif.

Nous n'avons aucune chance contre les garçons. Mes coéquipières m'ont annoncé qu'ils avaient été sensationnels. Et Kurt vient de nous avouer qu'ils avaient pris des stéroïdes ou un truc du même genre. Okay. Et c'est pour ça que nous nous retrouvons chez l'infirmière, qui se trouve être la folle dingue dans ma voiture, qui nous donne également des petites pilules miracles pour être en forme. Sauf moi qui doit prendre de l'acide folique, apparemment c'est bon pour le bébé.  
Elle doit sûrement avoir raison après tout elle ne veut pas de mal à mon bébé. Vu qu'elle souhaite que je lui donne. Ce qui est étrange parce qu'elle est la femme de Schuester et qu'elle est sensée être enceinte. Pourquoi vouloir mon enfant à naître si elle même en attend un. Bah, ça ne me regarde pas.

Notre interprétation était géniale ! Mon Dieu, cette énergie qu'on a donné. Cette joie de vivre ! C'est avec un sourire heureux que je finis le morceau. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, si c'est le médicament ou pas mais je suis super bien là. Tellement bien que je prends Santana dans mes bras sitôt les dernières notes passées. Et que je ris comme une débile. Mais elle est dans le même état que moi. C'est euphorique que nous rentrons chez nous. Quelle journée !

Le lendemain, j'ai pris une décision. Je retrouve la femme de Schuester pour lui annoncer que je lui donnerai mon bébé. J'étais heureuse hier, et je veux sentir ce sentiment à nouveau. Et si j'élève un gamin alors que je n'ai que quinze ans, je choisis de m'enfermer dans une prison dont je ne sortirai jamais. Alors elle va l'avoir cette chose, et moi je resterai Cheerio et populaire, et j'aurai une chance de connaître le vrai bonheur.  
Elle a l'air vraiment satisfaite. Un peu moins quand je lui demande de l'argent pour les frais médicaux. Voir plus du tout. Sous prétexte qu'elle va s'en occuper pendant les dix-huit années à venir, je dois payer pour les neuf prochain mois. Putain, où je vais trouver cet argent. Encore un nouveau problème. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant, le Glee Club va commencer. J'ai hâte de savoir qui va gagner.

C'est un William Schuester énervé que nous retrouvons, accompagné de Sue. Il semblerait que notre petite prise de Vitamine D ne soit pas passée inaperçue. Et le Coach a été nommé co-meneuse de la chorale. Santana et moi nous regardons sans sourire pour une fois. Ici, c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons être nous même, sans pression. Parce que Rachel a raison, ici personne ne nous juge. Et si Sylvester dirige aussi le Club, et bien notre havre de paix va s'écrouler.

Lorsque je retrouve Santana chez elle ce soir là, nous discutons de ce sujet. Elle me dit qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Aller contre Sue c'est s'exposer à tout perdre. Mais perdre le Glee Club, c'est faire en sorte que la vie au lycée redevienne un poids. Elle pense que nous devons attendre et voir où tout ça nous mènera. Et elle me promet que si jamais la chorale est dissoute je pourrai venir chanter dans sa chambre. Elle invitera même Berry si cela me fait me sentir bien. Enfin, elle me dit ça avant de me lancer un regard de chien battu en me faisant jurer que je ne lui demanderai jamais de faire ça. J'éclate de rire et je lui en fait le serment. Nous finissons la soirée en regardant une vieille série en nous moquant des personnages.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu cours, j'en conviens. Mais il sert à faire avancer l'intrigue. Les choses vont commencer à devenir un peu plus sérieuses d'ici quelques chapitres. Pour l'instant j'opère doucement mais sûrement à un rapprochement Quinntana ! **

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Nerd

**Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre qui va suivre la trame de la Saison 1 - Episode 7. Mais toujours avec une touche de Quinntana.**  
**C'est parti !**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Déjà une semaine que le Coach a rejoint le Glee Club et je suis toujours étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas encore déclenché une apocalypse. Enfin ça ne devrait pas tarder puisqu'elle nous a convoqué, nous les membres de l'Unholy Trinity, dans son bureau. Je lui rapporte que le point faible du Glee Club est les élèves issus de minorités qui ne se sentent pas assez écoutés. Elle décide de se servir de ça pour nous monter les uns contre les autres.

C'est pourquoi une fois dans la salle de répétition Sue décide de prendre sous son aile certain des membres. Alors que tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'elle choisisse les Cheerio et les footballeurs, elle sélectionne Santana, Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Mercedes et Matt.  
Schuester commence à protester mais une intervention judicieuse de Santana le fait taire. Et bien, cela risque d'être assez comique. Je plains un peu la latine d'être dans le groupe de Sue, si cette dernière est aussi sadique que pendant les entrainements de cheerleading, les autres vont en baver. Mais bon, au moins elle n'a pas à voir Finn et Berry se dévorer des yeux.

Je pensais qu'après m'avoir accompagné à mon échographie, avoir vu notre petite fille, enfin surtout la mienne, il reviendrait à la niche. Mais non cet abruti bave toujours sur Berry. Ce qui m'énerve ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il veuille être avec elle, je ne ressens rien pour lui, il pourrait mourir demain que ça me laisserait indifférente. Non, ce qui me met hors de moi c'est que si quelqu'un l'apprend, ma cote de popularité va baisser, et ça, cumulé à ma grossesse, ma vie au lycée sera un enfer, encore pire que ce que je fais subir à Berry.

Je reçois un texto de Santana : " Arrête de fixer le nain comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu la trouves à ton goût :)". J'aperçois la latine de l'autre côté du couloir qui me fait un sourire amusé. Je la rejoins avec un sourire en coin.

**- Bah quoi Lopez, t'es jalouse ? **  
**- Tu n'as même pas idée ! **  
**- Tu sais bien que je suis dingue de toi..mi amor !**

J'éclate de rire, bientôt rejointe par Santana. Nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochées dernièrement, et ça me fait du bien d'avoir une personne de confiance dans mon entourage. C'est souvent désormais que nous nous retrouvons chez elle le soir pour parler de tout et de rien. On ne parle jamais du bébé ou de Finn. Et j'apprécie. Pendant ces quelques heures j'oublie que je suis enceinte, ou populaire. Je suis juste une adolescente banale qui discute avec sa meilleure amie.  
Nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle d'espagnol. Une des matières que j'apprécie vraiment, le cours devrait donc passer assez vite.

Non mais quel crétin congénital ! En plus de ne pas avoir de cerveau il n'a pas de cœur ! Il m'a carrément suggérer un prénom pour le bébé ! Alors déjà Finn, "Bruine" n'est en aucun cas un prénom. Et même, même si comptais garder cet enfant, je préférerai l'appeler "Rachel" que "Bruine". Puis, bon sang, ce bébé ne sera jamais à moi. Je ne l'élèverai pas, je vais l'abandonner à la naissance, parce que je suis un être égoïste et lâche. Et putain d'hormones, je ne dois pas pleurer maintenant.  
Et parce que Finnabruti est le roi des idiots, il me demande d'être comme Berry, de faire attention à ce qu'il ressent. Qu'il aille au Diable, lui et tout ce lycée de merde. J'en ai marre, c'est tout.

Alors puisque qu'il m'a énervée, je passe en mode garce. J'ordonne à chacune de mes Cheerios de slushier Berry dès que possible. Je veux qu'à la fin de la journée sa peau ait le goût du granité à la myrtille. Et je poursuis la mission "destruction du Glee Club". Tant pis si j'aime cet endroit. Je dois passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Je réussis à convaincre Britt et Puck de rejoindre Sue. Il ne reste plus que notre triangle amoureux. J'apprécie l'ironie de la situation.

Je coince Berry à son casier et je lui dis clairement de lâcher Finn, qu'il est à moi. Et comme à chaque fois que je lui parle, ça finit en leçon de morale. Elle sait que je suis une taupe du Coach. Elle rajoute que mes vrais amis sont à la chorale. Et j'arrête de l'écouter après deux minutes de monologue. Je la laisse en plan, et me dirige vers le stade, j'ai entrainement. Nous révisons un numéro musical qui me permet de me libérer l'esprit. A la fin, Santana vient me voir.

**- C'était quoi ça ? Cette chanson, cette choré ?**  
**- Rien. Il nous fallait un numéro, j'en ai trouvé un.**  
**- Q. Tu veux en parler ?**  
**- Pas vraiment.**  
**- Soirée DVD ce soir ?**  
**- Pourquoi pas.**

Elle me sourit, et nous partons vers le vestiaire. Je n'aime pas me confier, ce n'est pas mon truc. Tout comme la latine. On a appris à ne pas montrer nos émotions, jamais. C'est pour ça que l'on se comprend, que l'on sait quoi faire pour aider l'autre.

Dernier cours de la journée, le Glee Club. Et étrangement nous sommes tous réunis, il n'y a plus deux groupes bien distincts. Mr Schue nous explique que tout ça était une mauvaise idée. Qu'il s'en fiche que Tana soit Latina ou Mercedes noire. Ou que je sois..

Merde. MERDE. Sue sait. Elle est au courant pour ma grossesse. Ma putain de vie est foutue. Je me réfugie dans les toilettes. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire. Elle va me tuer. La porte s'ouvre, c'est elle j'en suis sûre. Voilà, je vais mourir seule, dans des chiottes. Super glamour.

**- Quinn. C'est moi, ouvre s'il te plait.**  
**- ...**  
**- Quinn, allez.**

Je sors de ma cachette et me jette dans ses bras. Je veux juste un câlin. Elle doit le comprendre puisqu'elle ne me repousse pas.

**- C'est bien parce que c'est toi hein. Tu sais que n'importe qui d'autre aurait eu mon poing dans la tronche pour ça.**  
**- Je sais Tana.**

Après un moment, je relâche mon étreinte. Elle me demande si je suis toujours d'accord pour cette soirée DVD. J'acquiesce et nous allons chez elle.

**- J'ai une surprise pour toi et ton côté nerd !**  
**- Je ne suis pas nerd !**  
**- Genre. Je te rappelle que tu m'as cité les trois lois de la robotique d'Asimov quand je t'ai dis que j'avais peur des robots !**  
**- J'étudiais ça en cours !**  
**- Bien sur ! Bon ma surprise, tu la veux oui ou non ?**  
**- Hm, oui. **  
**- J'ai loué "Le guide du voyageur galactique" !**  
**- Oh mon dieu ! C'est vrai ?! C'est un de mes films préférés ! T'es géniale ! Enfin, euh, je veux dire..Merci.**

Elle éclate de rire. Elle me sourit en murmurant "nerd". Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui rend son sourire. Avec elle j'arrive vraiment à être moi même.

Le lendemain, une autre surprise de taille m'attend. Avec la chorale, nous interprétons "Keep Holding On". Pendant la performance, Finn se montre plus protecteur que jamais, et tout les membres de Glee me regardent avec...de la pitié et de la compassion. Je déteste ça. Mais j'apprécie la chanson, j'imagine que c'est leur façon de me montrer leur soutien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Mais pour une fois, je pleure parce que je suis émue. Parce que mine de rien, ça me touche que des gens que j'ai malmené pensent à moi. Se soucient de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi seule que je le pensais.

* * *

**Alors, des avis ?**


	7. Burger

Bonjour ! Pour ce chapitre nous allons suivre l'épisode 8, avec des passages ajoutés. Et le Quinntana est toujours là, plus fort que jamais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici deux chapitres la guerre va être déclarée. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Finn et moi sommes assis dans le bureau de Mademoiselle Pillsbury, en attente de conseils pour savoir comment redevenir cool. Il y a encore quelques semaines j'étais la reine de ce lycée et maintenant je doute de ma popularité. Pourtant je suis toujours une Cheerio et je sors toujours avec le Quaterback.

Mais voilà quelque chose à changé. Karoksky a jeté un slushie à Finn. Quelqu'un a osé s'en prendre à lui. Nous n'inspirons plus la crainte et le respect. C'est pour cela que nous sommes dans ce bureau. La rousse nous conseille de porter des lunettes de soleil, parce que ça donne un air cool et mystérieux. Hm, à défaut d'autres conseils, nous prendrons celui ci.  
Cependant, la conseillère ne nous laisse pas partir pour autant. Elle nous prévient que nous devrions être nous même. Que si les gens ne nous aiment pas pour ce que nous sommes, et bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin d'eux. Elle parle comme Berry. Je suis sûre qu'elle était parmi les loosers au lycée.

Au Glee Club les choses sont vraiment bizarres. Puck chante "Sweet Caroline" pour Rachel. Dire qu'il ose me harceler pour que nous élevions cet enfant ensemble. Et là il fait les yeux doux au nain. Je jette un coup d'œil à Santana, elle a l'air furieuse et dégoutée. En même temps, elle l'a largué il y a quelques semaines et aujourd'hui il se tourne vers le troll. Elle doit être heurtée dans son amour propre. Surtout que Puckerman ne lui a jamais chanté de chanson. Je me promets mentalement de remédier à cela.

Une fois la chorale terminée, Finn et moi déambulons dans les couloirs, lunettes de soleil en place. Et ça à l'air de marcher, le respect est revenue. Je lui dis à quel point je suis fier de lui, de nous. Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir être populaire, aimée. J'en ai besoin.

L'humiliation se mélange à la vague de froid qui m'envahit soudain. Ils ont osé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été slushiée. Par plusieurs personnes en même temps. Bon sang. J'ai envie d'exploser, de me jeter sur eux et de les frapper. Mais j'ai aussi envie d'éclater en sanglots. Je me dirige vers les toilettes les plus proches, fais sortir toutes les personnes présentes et entreprends de me nettoyer. Personne ne s'en prend impunément à Quinn Fabray. Je vais redevenir populaire et leur en faire baver à tous. Karofsky, Azimio, ils me supplieront de les pardonner.

J'imagine que ce sont les hormones, mais alors que je me nettoie dans les toilettes, je pense à Berry. Je viens de subir ce que je lui fais vivre depuis des mois. Elle gagne un petit peu de mon respect. Moi, à sa place, j'aurai craqué depuis longtemps. Mais pas elle. Elle ne se plaint pas, elle ne proteste pas. Et elle se montre même gentille avec moi. Cette fille est dérangée.  
Enfin, je ne vais pas arrêter de la martyriser. J'ai besoin de mon souffre douleur, là, tout de suite, pour arriver à me calmer.

Je sors de ma cachette et je rejoins Santana devant son casier. Son air horrifié m'indique qu'elle est au courant pour ma mésaventure.

**- Q, tu vas bien ?**  
**- Très bien. J'ai besoin de ton aide.**  
**- Pourquoi faire.**  
**- Je dois passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un. Où est ManHands ?**  
**- C'est pas une bonne idée Fabray.**  
**- Dis moi juste où elle est ?**  
**- Auditorium.**  
**- Merci.**

Je me rends là-bas. Berry est seule au milieu de la scène, en train de jouer un morceau au piano. Sa voix raisonne dans la salle. Je ne reconnais pas la chanson, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est pas mal. Je m'avance sans faire de bruits et m'assoit à côté d'elle. Elle sursaute ses yeux brillent de peur.

**- Comment tu fais ?**  
**- De quoi ?**  
**- Survivre ?**  
**- Je ne comprends pas Quinn.**  
**- Tout ce que je te fais subir. J'enchaîne les actions contre toi. Mais toi tu es toujours là, à nous balancer ton talent au visage. Tu ne doutes jamais de toi. Alors qu'avec le traitement dont je te gratifie tu devrais te considérer comme la pire des merdes.**  
**- J'ai compris il y a bien longtemps que les gens populaires sont stupides. Ce n'est pas vous qui viendrez me voir à Broadway. Parce que vous ne savez sans doutes même pas ce que c'est. Alors vous pouvez me rabaisser toute la journée, je m'en moque. Parce que dans deux ans, je serai à New York. Et avant mes 25 ans, j'aurai un Tony Award. Et vous, les populaires du lycée, vous serez toujours à Lima à vivre une vie banale. **  
**- Tu as autant de considération pour nous que ce que nous en avons pour toi en fait.**  
**- C'est à peu près ça.**

Je lui souris faiblement. Mais je remets vite mon visage de reine des glaces.

**- Si tu dis à quiconque que nous avons eu cette conversation, je te tue.**  
**- Okay.**  
**- Et nous ne sommes pas amies, ne croit pas que tout va s'arrêter parce que je t'ai adressé la parole de mon plein gré.**  
**- Je m'en doute bien.**

Je quitte l'auditorium, j'ai cours. La journée se termine et je rentre chez moi. Je ne mentionne pas l'épisode slushie lors du repas. Si mon père l'apprenait, il pourrait péter un câble. Et j'aurai droit au couplet "Tu es une Fabray, tu dois être parfaite. Tu dois être la meilleure". Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Le lendemain, nous apprenons la terrible nouvelle. Ken Tanaka, le goret à face humaine qui sert de coach de football, a mis un entraînement en même temps que le Glee Club. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que les garçons préféreront le football et la popularité.

L'horloge affiche 15h55 et nous sommes tous dans la salle de la chorale, à attendre. L'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Les aiguilles tournent, mais personne ne vient. Sans les garçons, nous ne sommes plus assez pour la compétition. Le club sera dissout, Sue gagne. Avec Santana nous nous regardons mal à l'aise. On aime être ici. Nous ne sommes plus aussi certaines de vouloir détruire la chorale.  
16h00. Personne. C'est finit. Je m'apprête à partir lorsque des pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Mike et Matt sont venus. Suivis par Puck. Seul Finn manque à l'appel mais je le comprends. Si je devais choisir entre les Cheerios et le Glee Club, je n'hésiterai pas.

Je marche tranquillement dans le couloir quand le Coach m'interpelle. Elle me demande de retirer mes lunettes elle veut voir mes yeux quand elle me donnera une info. Je m'exécute. Elle me vire des pom pom girls. Elle ne veut pas de fille enceinte dans l'équipe. Je lui fais honte. Je ne peux pas y croire. Pas ça. Maintenant je ne suis plus qu'une nulle de quinze ans enceinte. Je me dirige mécaniquement vers ma voiture.

Une main se pose sur mon poignet. Santana.

**- J'ai entende le Coach.**  
**- Laisse moi San. **  
**- Dans tes rêves Fabray. **  
**- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta compassion. **  
**- Je ressens pas ce genre d'émotions humaines. Là, j'ai juste faim, donc on va aller manger un truc en ville.**

J'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'elle m'entraîne dans sa voiture. On ne parle pas. C'est inutile. Elle se gare devant un fast food.

**- On va entrer, prendre un burger et tu vas l'apprécier parce que t'en a plus rien à péter du régime que Sue nous impose maintenant. Puis ensuite, on va aller chez moi, et on va dire du mal du couple Puckleberry. Tu me diras à quel point je suis sexy et que je vaux bien mieux que le nain. Puis je critiquerai Finnabruti parce que j'en ai besoin. Et tu protesteras un peu parce que c'est ton copain. Alors je bouderai et tu me feras un câlin pour que j'accepte de te reparler. Et ensuite, on verra. Mon programme te plait ?**

J'ai éclaté de rire au milieu de sa troisième phrase. Santana ne changera jamais. Mais j'aime son assurance. Et son franc parlé.

**- Je peux avoir des frites avec mon burger ?**

Elle me sourit, et nous sortons de la voiture. Je passe une excellente soirée, elle aussi. Même sans uniforme, j'ai gagné une vraie amie. Alors bon, je devrai m'en sortir pour la suite.

* * *

Vos avis ?


	8. Nobody knows

**Bonjour ! Je sais que je n'ai pas mis cette histoire à jour depuis longtemps mais j'ai eu une passe d'inspiration et un petit problème de motivation. Pour me faire pardonner, aujourd'hui je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude qui va regrouper trois épisodes : les 9/10/11. Peut être même un de plus si je suis de bonne humeur !**  
**Ha, et je rajouter des scènes n'apparaissant pas dans l'épisode. Ainsi que des chansons non interprétées dans la série, je vous mettrai le/les lien/s à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

J'assiste à un entraînement des Cheerios. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine alors que je les vois exécuter des figures un sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont populaires, ils sont heureux. Et je suis enceinte. Une paria. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être dans leur camp.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre un peu plus, Finn s'approche de moi. Il me fait un petit sermon sur le fait que je ne devrai pas être ici à me torturer en les regardant. Facile à dire pour toi. Tu es toujours dans l'équipe de foot. Je déteste quand il joue au mec qui se soucie de moi. J'ai pas besoin d'un confident, j'ai besoin d'un homme qui m'aide avec le bébé à venir. Je le lui rappelle en lui montrant une des factures que je viens de recevoir pour un sonogramme. Et ce n'est que le début. Il me promet qu'il va tout faire pour trouver un job. Il a ce regard stupide et ce sourire niais. En cet instant, j'ai envie de le gifler. Je sors le premier prétexte que je trouve pour sortir du gymnase et l'abandonner.

Je dois malheureusement le retrouver lors du Glee Club. J'en profite pour l'engueuler encore un coup. Je lui parle comme à un gamin de quatre ans, en lui expliquant que les factures viennent chez moi et qu'il a de la chance que je sois suffisamment intelligente pour les intercepter. Mais que s'il ne trouve pas un travail, je ne pourrai pas payer les factures et les médecins se feront plus insistants, jusqu'à prévenir mes parents. Qui découvriront que je suis enceinte, de son enfant. À ces mots Puck me lance un regard noir tandis que Finn blêmit. Il n'a sûrement pas envie d'affronter la colère de Russel Fabray. Et moi non plus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui en dire plus, Monsieur Schuester arrive tout excité. Il souhaite que nous nous intéressions à des musiques de Broadway. Génial. Je suis sûre que Berry va imploser de bonheur. Encore plus que le prof décide de lui donner le solo de "Defying Gravity".  
Mercedes demande à chanter la chanson, mais bien évidemment Schuester a une excuse pour laisser le solo à Rachel. Il essaye même de la faire passer avec une petite blague. La mine d'incompréhension de Finn est plus drôle que la blague elle même.

Schuester nous annonce une seconde nouvelle. Nous n'avons pas l'argent pour qu'Artie prenne le bus avec nous, vu qu'il est en fauteuil roulant il faut un équipement spécial. J'entends des cris de protestation mais je m'en fous un peu. Quand l'enseignant nous annonce que nous allons vendre des gâteaux pour qu'Artie puisse venir avec nous les autres se plaignent encore. Bravo la solidarité.  
Quelle bande d'hypocrites. Quand Bouclettes nous explique que nous sommes une équipe, je rétorque qu'Artie comprend que nous n'ayons pas le temps pour faire des gâteaux. En même temps, ce n'est pas mon ami, je ne vais pas me bouger pour lui. Il assure d'ailleurs qu'il est d'accord avec ça. Bien, une chose de faîte. Nous sortons de la salle, pour aller déjeuner.

Je m'assois à la table de Santana et de Brittany. Elles ne mangent plus avec les Cheerios pour me tenir compagnie. J'apprécie. Je sais que la latine ne le fait que parce qu'elle est capitaine de l'équipe et qu'avec ce statut elle n'a pas à craindre de représailles. Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Heureusement que j'ai cours avec les filles, parce que franchement, qui peut trouver les maths passionnant ? Nous passons l'heure de classe à discuter de tout et de rien, Britt' nous racontant les dernières aventures de Lord Tubbington, son chat. Et c'est hilarant. Mon Dieu, je trouve drôle les conneries d'un chat, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Par chance, la fin de la journée est vite là.

Nouvelle réunion du Glee Club. Et la première chose que je remarque c'est cet affreux bandana que porte Kurt. Comment un mec qui se prétend un pro de la mode peut il oser s'afficher avec ce truc hideux sur la tête ? Il se lève et demande à auditionner pour le solo de Wicked. Et il se fait rembarrer. Quand est ce qu'ils comprendront qu'ici c'est le Berry Club ? Qu'ils n'auront aucun solo, mis à part si Sa Majesté est victime d'un accident qui lui fera perdre la voix. Et encore, elle serait capable de nous chanter une chanson dans la langage des signes. Je soupire. Hors de question que je me laisse faire. Je suis une Fabray et si je veux chanter, je chanterai. Je me lève d'un coup et me place au milieu de la salle.

**- J'aimerai interpréter une chanson. Pour que vous vous rendiez compte que Berry n'est pas la seule à savoir chanter, chose que vous semblez avoir oublier.**

Je vois Kurt et Mercedes hocher la tête. Je ne laisse pas le professeur répondre. Je me dirige vers les musiciens et je leur demande de commencer à jouer. Les premières notes résonnent, et je laisse ma voix s'élever.

**Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no  
**

Pour la première fois je laisse filtrer mes émotions devant ce groupe. Peut être que j'aurai du choisir une autre chanson, un truc tout bête. Mais non, je veux leur montrer que je ne suis pas qu'Ice Queen. Que moi aussi j'ai le droit de flancher de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, peut être parce que je leur fais confiance. Après tout, une des règles principales dans ce club c'est qu'on est soudé. Enfin, je crois.

**Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No  
**

Non personne ne sait que j'ai choisi de perdre ma virginité avec Puck, que c'est lui le père de mon enfant. Personne ne sait à quel point ma conscience me ronge, à quel point je me dégoûte. Je fais tout payer à Finn parce que je ne suis qu'une fille égoïste. Je choisis la solution de facilité.

**Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
**

Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment seule. Qu'ils sont là. Pour l'instant. Mais quand la vérité éclatera, mes parents me mettront à la porte, Santana me reniera, Finn aussi. Ils m'abandonneront tous quand ils sauront quel être vicieux je suis.

**Nobody cares  
It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows no no no no  
**

Je sais très bien que je cous à ma propre perte. Je vais me détruire petit à petit. Je suis pourrie à l'intérieur, l'éducation Fabray m'a complètement abîmée. Je suis parfaite vue de l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur, je ne suis qu'une garce. Je me déteste. Pour ne pas avoir de courage, pour ne pas être quelqu'un de bien. Merci papa, grâce à toi je suis condamnée à faire souffrir les gens autour de moi.

**Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no**

J'entame à nouveau le refrain. Et je sens enfin les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Parce que la voici ma plus grande peur. Être seule. Redevenir Lucy Caboosey, sans amis, sans défense. Redevenir un souffre douleur. Non, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Plus jamais je ne connaîtrai ça.

**Tomorrow I'll be there my friend**  
**I'll wake up and start all over again**  
**When everybody else is gone**  
**No no no**

Ce passage me correspond tellement. Oui je suis un être faux, mais je continuerai d'être cette fille qui ment à tout le monde, ce monstre d'égoïsme. Parce que je suis une Fabray et que je le serai jusqu'à ma mort, quoique les gens fassent. Même quand ils m'auront abandonné. Alors je recommencerai une nouvelle vie, comme je l'ai déjà fait, mais je reprendrai le même modèle. Parce que même si j'ai fais un bon nombre d'erreur en tant qu'Ice Queen, avec ce personnage j'ai connu la popularité. Même si une voix dans ma tête m'indique que ma seule vraie amie dans le lot, c'est Santana et que je l'ai eu en étant Quinn, juste Quinn.

**Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythem of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
Me **

Les dernières paroles sonnent comme un reproche. Personne ne sait à quel point je vais mal, sauf moi. C'est un peu comme si je les blâmais de ne pas me porter d'attention. Bon c'est vrai que quand ils essayent je les repousse. Mais en même temps je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je suis un peu compliquée comme fille.

La chanson se finit et ils m'applaudissent. Puis j'entends Mercedes s'écrier « Calin de groupe ! » et je me retrouve enseveli sous une marée humaine. Et je ne le leur dirai jamais, mais j'apprécie.  
Après cet interlude, Schuester repasse aux choses sérieuses.

Ce type est complètement cinglé. Déjà, il nous oblige à faire des gâteaux et à les vendre pour financer le déplacement d'Artie. J'ai l'air de savoir faire des gâteaux ? Passons, je devrai survivre à ça. Par contre, le fait de nous obliger à nous balader en fauteuil roulant, je suis pas sûre que ce soit admis dans le règlement de l'école. Parce que oui, on va devoir passer les prochains jours dans ces chaises roulantes. Pour que l'on comprenne ce que ça fait d'être à la place d'Artie. Génial. En plus, on va devoir faire un numéro en fauteuil. Au moins, avec un peu de chance, je verrai Berry tomber de sa chaise.

Je retrouve Puck dans la classe d'économie domestique pour préparer des cupcakes. Il me surprend en glissant des billets dans ma main. L'argent qu'il a gagné avec son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine. Il dit que c'est pour notre enfant. Je le reprends en disant que c'est mon bébé et je lance une remarque cinglante sur le fait qu'il me donne dix huit dollars. Il me demande alors combien Finn m'a donné. Rien du tout. Il marque un point. Je lui ordonne d'arrêter, et lui rend son argent. Il me sort une blague et je ne peux que sourire. Je lui casse un œuf sur la tête et s'ensuit une super bataille de nourriture. Ça me fait du bien d'être insouciante, de rire. Mais Finn arrive et interrompt notre moment. On cuisine en silence, une fois les pâtisseries cuites, il les sort du four, et oh mon dieu on ne peut pas donner ça à manger à des êtres humains. Quoique, Berry est une exception, je devrai sans doute lui en donner un pour démarrer une amitié. Et la voir mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire.

On se retrouve à nouveau dans la salle du Glee Club. Je trouve que j'y passe beaucoup trop de temps alors que que je pourrai juste faire autre chose. Schue nous annonce que nous allons juger Kurt et Rachel sur Defying Gravity pour savoir lequel des deux aura le solo. Je sais déjà pour qui je vais voter. Et merde, Kurt nous fait promettre de voter pour celui qui chante le mieux, pas pour celui qui est le plus populaire. Bon, je peux éventuellement faire ça. Nous sortons de la salle pour aller vendre nos gâteaux. En fauteuil roulant. Je suis bien placer pour savoir que les lycéens ne connaissent pas la pitié, et donc que personne ne viendra nous acheter quelque chose. Au contraire, je m'attends au pire.

Finn, Puck, Santana et moi nous retrouvons donc au milieu des élèves avec nos horribles cupcakes. Nous n'en avons toujours vendu aucun. En même temps quand on voit à quoi ils ressemblent. Je préférerai faire un câlin au nain plutôt que d'en manger un. Heureusement quelqu'un fini par nous en acheter un. Brittany, pour Becky Jackson. Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas parce que cette fille est atteinte du syndrome de Down qu'on peut lui faire manger n'importe quoi. Bon, elle doit bien avoir des réflexes de survie, elle recrachera à la première bouchée. Notre premier et unique dollar.  
Finn comme à son habitude fait une réflexion stupide. Je commence à m'énerver sur lui. Mais c'est qu'en plus il ose me répondre ! Il donne un coup de pied rageur dans son fauteuil et s'en va. Je soupire. Cette journée commence bien.

Et elle continue sur la même lancée. Je retrouve Finn en compagnie de RuPaul. Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, avec un petite sourire. Je m'élance vers lui en mode furie. Le gnome prend peur et commence à partir mais je lui ordonne de rester ici. J'ai besoin d'un témoin. J'ai reçu un rappel de facture, ce qui signifie que ça commence à chauffer. Je menace Finn de l'émasculer si il ne me ramène pas de quoi payer les notes du médecin. Je le plante là et rentre chez moi.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une dimension parallèle. Nos cupcakes se vendent comme des petits pains. C'est quoi le délire ? Et c'est grâce à Puck. Peut être que je devrai reconsidérer les choses avec lui. Après tout, lui au moins il a réussi à gagner de l'argent.

Surtout quand je vois Finn aussi proche de Rachel allant même l'encourager avant ce stupide duel de diva. Bon je le reconnais, ils ont des voix puissantes. C'est impressionnant de la part de Kurt, même si il rate la dernière note. Je vote quand même pour lui, parce que bon sang, il a géré.

Une fois à mon casier, Puck m'apostrophe. Il sort une laisse de billets de sa veste. Wow. Il m'explique qu'il n'aime peut être pas l'école, mais qu'il a de l'ambition. Qu'on pourrait être heureux comme une famille, qui gagnerait de l'argent pour nous acheter une maison, pour notre fille et nous. Je suis touchée. Peut être qu'il n'est pas qu'un coureur de jupons. Mais je comprends vite que l'argent qu'il me propose et celui de la vente de gâteaux. Mais pour lui, notre bébé et moi passons avant la chorale. Ça me touche vraiment mais je lui explique qu'on ne peut pas voler l'argent pour notre ami, surtout qu'il est en fauteuil roulant.  
Après Puck, c'est Finn qui m'interpelle. Il a réussi à trouver un travail, il me donne donc un peu d'argent. Il m'emmène jusqu'à la répétition, et je lance un regard désolé à Puck qui nous observe.

Quand nous sommes dans l'auditorium, Monsieur Schuester nous annonce que nous avons réuni 1200 dollars. Je suis impressionnée. Quand Artie annonce que son père l'emmènera à la compétition et qu'il préfère que l'on face construire une rampe d'accès à l'auditorium, je lui souris. C'est un beau geste.

Nous entamons alors Proud Mary. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je me mets à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Je respecte même Artie. Parce que se déplacer dans un fauteuil roulant n'a pas été facile cette semaine. Parce que cette chorégraphie a été un supplice à apprendre. Mais Artie lui, il va vivre comme ça le reste de sa vie. Et il ne se plaint pas, il avance. Son handicap est devenu sa force. Et je peux dire que de force il en a besoin pour manier ce damné fauteuil.

Le week-end je reste dans mon lit. Cette semaine a été épuisante, et je n'ai qu'une envie, me morfondre sous mes couettes à regarder des comédies romantiques. J'envoie même balader Santana qui me propose de sortir. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, puisque le lundi matin elle m'attend à mon casier avec un sourire. Nous allons au Glee Club ensemble.  
Le thème de cette semaine ? Les ballades. Génial. Chanter une chanson d'amour à Finn est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Re-génial. On va tirer notre partenaire au sort. Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas atterrir avec Berry. Mon ego ne s'en remettrai jamais. Je tombe avec Artie. C'est pas parce que vendredi j'ai dis des choses gentilles sur lui que je vais lui chanter une chanson d'amour. Hm, je réfléchis un peu et trouve la parfaite chanson. Quand Finn tombe sur Kurt je peux voir une mine dégoûtée sur le visage du hobbit. Ça a le don de me remonter le moral.  
Berry et le prof entament « Endless Love ». Et, dîtes moi que je rêve ! Elle est carrément en train de baver sur Schuester. Ça alors ! Au moins, pendant qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, elle laisse Finn tranquille.

Le soir, je me retrouve dans ma chambre a essayer ma robe pour le bal de chasteté avec ma mère. Elle m'aide à fermer ma robe, mais suite à ma grossesse, j'ai pris un peu de poids et ma robe ne se ferme plus. Merde. Il me faut une excuse. Je lui dis que j'ai trop mangé à l'école. C'est stupide mais elle semble y croire. Elle rajoute même que j'ai du prendre un peu de poids depuis que j'ai arrêté le cheerleading. J'acquiesce. Mon père arrive. Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien. Ouf, il est bien trop concentré sur son verre de scotch pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Il me pose des questions sur Finn. Et il m'annonce qu'il l'invite à manger à la maison Dimanche. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais je ne peux rien dire alors je me contente de sourire.

En parlant de Finnabruti. Il m'annonce dès le lendemain qu'il l'a dit à sa mère pour le bébé. Mais quel crétin ! Et si elle le répète à mes parents ? Je pars furieuse, et je manque de rentrer dans Santana. Elle m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide.

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Fabray ?**

**- Mon copain est le roi des cons.**

**- Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?**

Elle me lance un sourire éclatant. Je ne cherche même pas à répliquer. Elle m'enveloppe dans une étreinte en me caressant le dos doucement pour que je me calme. Et ça marche. J'inspire un grand coup et nous sortons de la salle.

**- Au fait, tu me dois une sortie.**

**- Tu proposes quoi ?**

**- Un cinéma.**

**- Ça me va.**

**- Je passe te prendre à 20 heures, tu payes le pop-corn.**

**- Ne soit pas en retard pour une fois.**

Elle me fait un geste obscène du majeur et nous allons en cours.

Le dimanche soir arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Finn arrive avec un costume. Au moins il ne me fera pas honte, vestimentairement parlant. Il complimente même la cuisine de ma mère. Bien, peut être que ce repas ne sera pas un massacre finalement. Mon père entame un toast, que mon petit-ami interrompt pour aller aux toilettes. Charmant. Mon père me demande si il porte un casque quand il joue au football, je le rassure mais intérieurement je me pose la même question. Il revient à table avec un...poste de radio ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il s'apprête à chanter une chanson. Une ballade comme on nous l'a demandé au Glee Club. Pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Oh non. Oh non non non. Je cherche un moyen de me sortir de là mais trop tard. « You're having my baby » commence. Nom de Dieu. Et merde pour le blasphème. Il est en train d'annoncer devant ma famille qui me croit vierge que je suis enceinte. Mon père commence à comprendre. Il éteint la radio d'un coup.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le salon. Mon géniteur me fixant avec mépris. Au moins je suis encore en vie. Il demande à Finn de partir, j'essaie de le défendre. Et alors, les mots tant redoutés sortent. « Toi aussi. Sors de ma maison ». Finn supplie ma mère de faire quelque chose. Mais je sais que c'est inutile. Je comprends à son attitude qu'elle savait que j'étais enceinte. Elle le nie. Mais je sqis que j'ai raison. Je lui dis que j'avais besoin d'elle que j'avais besoin de ma maman. Mon père ne me laisse pas le temps de parler à ma mère. Il me hurle dessus, me dit que je suis une déception pour lui. Et ça fait tellement mal. J'ai toujours voulu être parfaite, pour lui. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il m'aime. Et aujourd'hui il me rejette. Il ne veut plus de moi comme fille. Je ne suis plus une Fabray. J'essaye de lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui, que j'ai besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me rassure. Mais il sort du salon, entraînant ma mère avec lui.

Je n'ai plus de famille. Je n'ai plus de maison. Et le reste de ma vie va m'échapper dès que mes derniers mensonges seront divulgués.

Je me retrouve hébergée chez la mère de Finn. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Parce que la vérité doit éclater. Et qu'alors je serai à la rue avec un bébé à naître.

Le lendemain je vais au lycée, j'essaie d'être forte. Je ne montrerai pas ma faiblesse. Qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'Ice Queen se soit rendue sans se battre. Au Glee Club les New Directions entament « Lean on me » pour Finn et moi. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Parce que je comprends que si j'ai perdu la famille Fabray, j'en ai gagné une ici au Glee Club. À la fin de la représentation, Santana me prend dans ses bras. Peut être qu'elle ne me détestera pas. Après tout, on dit les amies avant les mecs non ? Puis elle n'est pas amoureuse de Puck, c'est juste pour le sexe.

Oui, je pense qu'elle me pardonnera.

* * *

Deux semaines ont passé. Aujourd'hui nous recevons une chorale adverse pour qu'il puisse nous montrer leur talent. Et je dois dire que ces filles secouent bien leurs cheveux. Ça en est impressionnant, mais vocalement, elle sont moins bonnes que nous. Mais je crois que Schuester ne s'en rend pas compte vu la tête qu'il fait. On dirait qu'il va vomir. Et il nous partage encore un de ses idées idiotes qu'il pense géniale : nous allons aussi faire de l'hairographie. Les garçons héritent même d'une perruque. Je pense que ce type sniffe les produits qu'il se met dans les cheveux. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Dans le couloir Puck m'attend avec un livre « Comment élever un bébé avec cinq dollars par jour ». Il me dit que c'est au cas où je décide de garder l'enfant. Je trouve ça mignon. Je lui annonce que je suis un peu perdue en ce moment. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire à propos du futur nouveau-né. Il me rassure, il me conseille de ne pas me mettre la pression. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on sait que madame Schuester et sa sœur sont tout le temps sur mon dos. Et puis, je ne sais pas. Peut être que j'ai tort à propos de Finn, ce n'est qu'un mec immature. Alors que Puck fait plus homme, peut être que je devrai lui laisse sa chance. Mais comment passer du temps avec Puck sans rendre jaloux Finn ?  
Bingo, j'ai ma solution. Je demande à Kurt de me rendre un service. Il est étonné et me demande plus d'informations. Je lui propose de relooker Berry. Il ne semble pas comprendre où je veux en venir, jusqu'à ce que je lui explique que quand les juges verront ses fringues hideuses, nous risquons de perdre des points. Il accepte. Parfait. Une fois Rachel relooké, Finn voudra sans doute en profiter, et j'aurai le champ libre. Je suis un génie du mal.

Et mon plan n'est pas fini. J'annonce ensuite aux deux harpies, à savoir les sœurs DelMonico, que je garde mon bébé. J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont faire un infarctus.

Phase trois : Je vois Rachel se pavaner dans les couloirs dans une robe noir qui, je dois l'avouer, la met en valeur. En fait, elle peut être jolie. Je vois Finn bavait sur elle avant d'aller lui parler. Ensuite il vient me voir pour me demander la permission de sortir vendredi soir, sous entendu avec Rachel. Tout se passe comme prévu. J'accepte, et je file voir Puck, lui proposer de babysitter les gamins de Kendra avec moi. Il accepte. Bien, phase de séduction enclenchée.

Les mômes de la folle se révélent être des monstres. Des horribles monstres qui courent de partout en hurlant. Je me retrouve attachée à une chaise, tout comme Puck. Ce dernier envoie des textos, à Mike Chang. Enfin c'est ce qu'il me dit. Nous arrivons à nous détacher par je ne sais quel miracle, et mon partenaire me propose de leur interpréter une chanson, il a sa guitare dans sa voiture. Les enfants sont excités à cette idée, et je commence à chanter « Papa don't preach ».

Cela semble les calmer, nous arrivons même à les calmer et à les mettre au lit. Leur mère n'en revient pas. Moi non plus, Puck ferait un super père en fait.

Le lendemain, j'ai à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans le lycée qu'une latina furieuse m'entraîne dans les toilettes. D'un éclat de voix elle fait sortir les personne présentes avant de se retourner vers moi.

**- Comment as tu pu faire ça ?!**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Je parle de toi et Puck hier soir Blondie !**

**- Je lui ai juste demander un coup de main.**

**- Arrête je vois bien les regards que tu lui lances ! Je croyais qu'on était amies !**

**- Mais on l'est !**

**- Alors pourquoi lui hein ? Tu sais qu'il est à moi !**

**- C'est lui le père de mon bébé !**

Elle me regarde bouche bée. Puis elle me claque. Je commence à pleurer tandis qu'elle me lance un regard noir.

**- Et bien tu sais quoi Fabray, pendant que tu jouais à la famille modèle hier soir, Puck et moi on sextait. Il n'en a rien à foutre de toi. Et moi non plus désormais.**

Elle part, toujours en colère. Je rejoins Puck pour regarder son téléphone. Santana disait vrai. Il me dit qu'il a des envies à satisfaire. Quel con. Je le laisse planter là.

Je rejoins madame Schuester. Et je lui avoue qu'elle aura mon bébé. Parce que son mari sera un vrai père, et un bon mère. Mieux que le mien, que Finn ou que Puck. Même si il a des idées débiles, même si il a un goût douteux concernant sa coupe de cheveux. Je sais que mon enfant sera heureux avec lui. Que ma petite fille n'aura pas un parcours aussi chaotique que moi. Qu'elle ne sera pas une garce égoïste, parce que jamais on ne l'élèvera avec l'idée que si elle n'est pas parfaite, elle n'est rien. Que l'amour qu'il lui portera sera réel, et non pas motivé par une quelconque popularité.

Non, avec lui ma fille ne deviendra pas une deuxième Quinn Fabray. La fille qui ne sait que décevoir et faire le mal autour d'elle.  
Parce que, quand Finn vient me voir pour me dire qu'il l'aime, je ne ressens rien. Pas même de la joie. Je me demande juste combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir l'utiliser.

Dans l'auditorium, nous interprétons « True Colors ». Je sens le regard de Santana sur moi pendant la performance. Elle est la laisse à qui j'ai jamais laissé voir qui j'étais vraiment. Elle sait que je suis une putain de manipulatrice. Que j'ai mal et que j'ai peur. Je lui ai laissé voir le bon comme le mauvais de ma personnalité. Et elle aussi a choisi de m'abandonner.

* * *

**La chanson est "Nobody Knows" de Pink. **  
**Au passage je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui m'a permis de me remotiver pour écrire.**  
**Pour répondre à Cottigny : je ne sais pas encore si le Brittana sera là.**  
**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. Je ne regrette pas mes mots

Bonjour à tous !  
Désolée pour le temps entre les chapitres mais mon Disque Dur, où sont stockés mes chapitres en avance, a été emprunté par mon frère durant deux longues semaines. Donc aujourd'hui le chapitre neuf. J'ai longtemps hésité entre écrire du point de vue de Quinn ou de Santana. Mais je suis plus à l'aise avec notre blonde préférée donc je vais continuer avec elle. Cependant, je pense que d'ici dix chapitres j'écrirai principalement du point de vue de la ère chose : Je pars en vacances mardi prochain pour une durée de deux semaines et je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, donc vous allez devoir patienter encore un peu pour la suite. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres plus longs.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Quinn

J'ai passé le week-end à essayer de contacter Santana. Je lui ai envoyé une trentaine de textos, cinq mails, divers messages sur les réseaux sociaux. Je l'ai appelé sur son portable, sur son fixe. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai fais chou blanc. Finalement, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et de l'attendre devant chez elle en ce lundi matin. Je sais qu'elle part toujours pour le lycée à 7h22. Je me suis cachée derrière la haie de son jardin, et je lui ai sauté dessus quand elle est passée devant moi.

- **Suéltame! Quinn ? Pero estás completamente loca!** (Sachez moi ! Quinn ? Mais tu es complètement folle !)

Oh, elle me hurle dessus en espagnol. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment eu peur. Quand elle perd le contrôle de ses émotions elle parle dans sa langue maternelle.

**- Je suis désolée. Tu ne me répondais pas et j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Juste cinq minutes. S'il te plait. **

**- Tout a été dit Quinn. Tu n'es qu'une putain de garce égoïste. **

**- San', s'il te plaît.**

**- Va te faire foutre Fabray. Tu sais quoi, cette fois tu peux faire le grand saut, je ne serai pas là pour te rattraper. Démerde toi avec ton bâtard.**

Elle rentre dans sa voiture et me laisse planter là, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais que j'ai merdé avec elle. Je sais que j'ai trahi ma meilleure amie. Après tout, à l'époque elle sortait avec Puck. Mais, ses mots me font quand même mal.

Je décide de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à Santana. Enfin, si je sais que je peux, mais elle m'en veut tellement. Elle pourrait lâcher l'information dans une crise de colère. Et je ne suis pas prête à affronter Finn.

Je me dirige vers le parc de Lima. Il n'y a personne à cette heure, je peux donc y être tranquille. Je me trouve un petit coin isolé et je reste là, à contempler l'espace qui m'entoure. Il y a une petite mare où défilent une cane et ses petits. Je souris devant le spectacle de cette petite famille. Un peu plus loin une aire de jeu pour les enfants, déserte vu qu'il est à peine 7h48. Quelques bancs, habituellement occupés par des couples énamourés.

Je décide de rentabiliser mon temps ici. Je sors mon carnet à dessins. J'adore dessiner, des paysages, des portraits. Et des caricatures de Berry que j'affiche dans les toilettes des filles. Mais aujourd'hui je choisis un modèle bien plus harmonieux que la naine. Je commence mon croquis, censé représenter mon petit groupe de canards. D'accord ce n'est pas le sujet le plus émouvant de tout les temps, ni le plus inspiré. Mais le parc est désert. Et ces petites créatures atrocement apaisantes.

Il est quasiment midi quand je relève la tête. Non pas que j'ai passé quatre heures à dessiner. Mais histoire de garder ma réputation de fille brillante, j'ai choisi de réviser mes cours. Sauf l'espagnol. J'essaie d'oublier Santana. Mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre et je me rends dans le fast-food le plus proche. Je prends mon temps pour apprécier mon hamburger. Après tout, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire cet après midi.

C'est une vibration dans ma poche qui me sort de mes pensées. Mon téléphone. Je remarque alors que j'ai plusieurs messages non lus. Je n'ai pas du m'en apercevoir ce matin, trop absorbée par mes leçons.

**De : Finn [7:37] : T'es où ? Santana est arrivée.**

**De : Finn [8:02] : Quinn, le cours commence, tu fais quoi ?**

De : Finn [9:00] Quinn ?

**De : Britt' [10:30] Quinnie ? **

**De : Puck [11:00] Baby Mama, réponds moi, on s'inquiète tous**

**De : Dwarf [12:00] Quinn malgré nos différents je m'inquiète pour toi. S'il te plait envoie nous un signe de vie n'importe lequel. Les séléctions communales approchent et nous ne pouvons pas y aller sans toi, revient au moins pour la chorale cet aprem. J'ai eu une super idée de solo pour moi. **

**De : Finn [12:10] Tu me boudes parce que je passe trop de temps avec Rachel ?**

Je décide de ne pas répondre. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Je sors énervée du restaurant, je déambule dans la ville cherchant quelque chose pour me calmer. Le cinéma, bingo ! J'éteins mon téléphone et je me prépare à passer un bon moment.

J'ai vu deux films à la suite quand l'envie de rentrer me prend. C'est une Carole Hudson furieuse qui m'attend sur le canapé. Elle me crie dessus pendant dix minutes avant de me laisser retourner dans la chambre d'amis. Où Finn me rejoint pour me faire un long sermon.

**- Ferme la Finn. Tu m'emmerdes. Voilà c'est dit. Alors maintenant, retourne draguer Berry et laisse moi tranquille.**

Il prend un air de chien battu avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je me roule en boule dans mon lit. J'en ai tellement marre. Je voudrais revenir des mois en arrière, ne jamais coucher avec Puckerman. Carole vient me chercher pour le dîner, qui se passe dans le calme. Je crois qu'elle a compris que je suis à bout de nerfs. J'ouvre mon cellulaire, histoire de rassurer tout le monde. Wow. Vingt textos non lus. Toujours pour me dire la même chose "Quinn, où es tu ?". Il y en a deux qui retiennent mon attention.

**De : Dwarf [17h20] : Tu n'es pas venu à la pratique. Tu as intérêt d'être la lors du prochain cours, parce que tu as beau être Quinn Fabray je n'hésiterai pas à te botter le train.**

**De Satan [18:00] : Si ton absence à pour but de me faire culpabiliser sur ce que j'ai dis ce matin, c'est raté. Je ne regrette pas mes mots.**

Je ne leur réponds pas. On verra demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'arrive en avance au lycée, pour une raison bien précise. Un slushie à la main, j'attends Berry devant son casier. Elle a à peine le temps de réaliser que je suis là, que je lui envoie à la tronche.

**- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer RuPaul.**

Elle frémit. On n'oublie pas Ice Queen comme ça. Peut être que je n'ai plus mon uniforme mais je peux encore montrer les dents. Je m'éloigne satisfaite. Les cours s'enchaînent, maths, histoire, biologie. Jusqu'à la réunion urgente dans la salle du Glee Club., présidée par Kurt. Il nous parle des photos pour l'annuaire du lycée, nous montrant les albums des années précédentes. Toutes taguées. Bon ok, j'avoue, certaines par ma main. Mais en temps que Cheerio je devais bien rappeler aux loosers leur place dans le système de McKinley.

Notre réunion prend fin avec l'arrive de Schuester qui nous promet que nous serons dans l'annuaire avec les autres clubs. Gé-nial.  
Je me retrouve à errer dans les couloirs, jettant un regard d'envie aux pom-pom girls qui passent. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être ManHands. C'est la première fois que je suis vraiment seule. Je veux dire avec mon uniforme je faisais partie d'un groupe d'une élite. Je savais que j'appartenais à quelque chose de solide. Et j'aime bien le Glee Club, mais, je ne me sens pas à ma place avec eux. Ce sont des marginaux, pas moi. Il y a encore quelques semaines, mon nom ne se disait qu'avec du respect dans la voix. Et aujourd'hui, on le murmure avec du dégoût. Il y a même des élèves qui osent me regarder dans les yeux.  
Je jure qu'un jour je serai à nouveau au sommet de la pyramide, et je leur en ferai baver à nouveau. Je veux retrouver cette sensation de pouvoir. Je détestais ma vie d'avant, mais au moins j'avais le contrôle. Maintenant, je n'ai même plus le luxe de prétendre avoir mon mot à dire. Cette grossesse est comme un tsunami qui balaie tout sur son passage. Je soupire. Vivement que tout ça prenne fin.

Le lendemain Monsieur Schue nous explique que pour l'album de fin d'année, nous n'avons qu'un quart de page et que nous devons nominer deux capitaines. C'est sans exception que Rachel est élue à l'unanimité. Elle est la seule enthousiaste à propos de tout ça. Grand bien lui fasse. J'ajoute que nous sommes heureux que Berry nous représente seule.

J'apprends qu'elle cherche un co-capitaine désespérément mais tout le monde refuse. Sauf Finn. Mais je me doute que dès que ça se saura, ses coéquipiers seront capables de lui remémorer la bonne chose à faire. Je crois que Rachel ne nous en veut pas pour notre démission parce qu'en entrant dans la salle de la chorale elle nous annonce que nous sommes les vedettes d'une publicité locale. Impressionnant. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait son coup, mais nous allons passer à la télévision. Bon dans l'Ohio, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Le gérant du magasin est plutôt sympa. Un gros bonhomme un peu mou. Nous récitons le texte qu'on nous a écrit et honnêtement c'est pas du Shakespeare. C'est même carrément mauvais. Je ne pensais pas que je dirai ça un jour mais le gnome a eu une idée géniale. Nous sommes un Glee Club, nous allons chanter. Sur la chanson Jump de VanHallen ! C'est juste géniale, on saute sur les matelas, on cours de partout, c'est le meilleur numéro qu'on ait jamais fait !

Je crois que ce petit moment d'éclate m'a remis les idées en place sur ce que je veux réellement. Dès le lendemain matin, j'harponne le Coach Sylvester dans les couloirs. Je lui dis que je veux être sur la photo des Cheerios et elle me répond que la chorale est virée des communales, à cause de notre pub. Non, non, non, non ce n'est pas possible !

Au grand mot les grands remèdes. Je choisis pour une fois d'agir pour l'équipe. Je revêts un uniforme de pom-pom et je vais confronter le Coach. Je la traite d'hypocrite. Et grâce à un habile chantage de ma part, j'obtiens une page entière pour la photo du Glee Club, gratuitement.

Nous faisons la photo ensemble comme une équipe. Et peut être que je n'ai pas ma place ici, mais je sais qu'avec le temps, je la trouverai. La Quinn Fabray d'il y a quatre mois me tuerai pour avoir dit ça, mais je veux vraiment être amie avec ces loosers.


	10. Tu le mérites Fabray

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais que je n'ai posté depuis de longues semaines, mais entre les vacances et la reprise des cours, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Cependant, je vais me fixer l'objectif d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines minimum. Ce chapitre va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire, puisqu'il correspond à l'épisode 1x13. Allez, je vous laisse le découvrir !**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Santana me hait toujours. Et je me rends compte à quel point elle est importante pour moi. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de vivre une rupture, alors que nous étions seulement amies. Mais elle était ma meilleure amie. En quelques mois, elle est devenue la seule personne à me comprendre. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle me regarde. Je me sens nulle.

Et comme une emmerde ne vient jamais seule, Berry est venue me parler un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Apparemment, son cousin Leon est victime d'une maladie génétique plutôt grave. Elle m'a donc conseillé de faire des tests. Mon médecin ne m'en avait pas parler, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'on ne l'a faisait que si l'un des parents était juif. Merde. Puck. Il est aussi juif que Barbra.

Je l'avertis rapidement de venir avec moi chez le médecin, je ne veux pas d'un bébé handicapé, sinon madame Schuester ne me le prendra jamais. Et il faut qu'elle l'adopte, pour le bien de l'enfant.

Au Glee Club, nous découvrons que c'est Mademoiselle Pilssbury qui nous emmènera aux Communales. Hm, la conseillère d'orientation hein ? Je crois qu'on a du soucis à se faire, vu comme elle est coincée elle ne doit connaître que des chants religieux, ou de la musique de vieille fille. Déjà que je trouve que les chansons qu'on chante sont assez ringardes, sans compter les titres de Broadway dont Hummel et le Troll nous abreuvent, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

De plus, monsieur Schue nous annonce que nous devons nous même choisir les chansons que nous allons interpréter. Artie propose Proud Mary en fauteuil, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est géniale. Finn décide que nous chanterons Don't Stop Believing et je suis moyennement partante, après tout il devra partager le solo avec la naine.

Quand à la balade, je vous laisse deviner qui se jette dessus, tel un chien sur son os. Ou Puck sur une fille. Berry. Mais cette fois ci, Mercedes conteste. Enfin. Il est normal qu'elle aussi ait sa part du gâteau.

Elle commence alors « And I'm telling you», et c'est juste magnifique. Elle y met une telle force, une telle énergie. Je l'applaudis aussi fort que je peux parce que mon Dieu, cette fille a une de ces voix ! Mariah et Beyoncé ont du soucis à se faire, Miss Jones arrives les enfants !

D'ailleurs, devant l'ovation générale que reçoit Mercedes, Rachel est obligé de lui céder le solo. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. Je dois être en plein cauchemar. Finn est à califourchon sur Puck en train de lui refaire le visage à coups de poings. Il sait.

La vérité a éclaté. Finn, le Glee Club, ils savent à quel point je suis une personne horrible. Leurs regards vont de moi à la scène de bataille. Ils me dévisagent, me jugent. Quinn Fabray n'est pas une petite sainte. Elle a pêché.

Monsieur Schuester intervient pour les séparer, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Hudson frappe son meilleur ami, et qu'aucun de nous n'essaye de l'en empêcher.

Je demande à mon petit ami qui lui a révélé mon secret. Rachel. Qui d'autre ? Voici la raison pour laquelle elle m'a donné ce conseil idiot. J'aurai du prêter plus attention à ses idioties sur le karma, parce que toute l'énergie que j'ai utilisé pour la détruire, je le paye aujourd'hui.

Finn est rouge de colère. Il veut que nous lui disions la vérité maintenant, qu'elle sorte de notre bouche. Alors je me lance, j'avoue. J'avoue que l'histoire du jacuzzi n'était qu'une mensonge, que j'ai couché avec Puckerman. Il sort en hurlant, bousculant une chaise au passage. Et je ressens de la honte envers lui. Il n'est plus que le crétin dont je me sers pour atteindre le sommet de la hiérarchie. Il est le gentil garçon un peu, voire beaucoup, idiot dont j'ai consciencieusement brisé le cœur. J'ai joué avec lui, avec ses sentiments. Ses sentiments pour moi, pour le bébé. Je l'ai détruit. Et je regrette. Trop tard. Mais je suis sincèrement désolée de ce que j'ai fais.

Alors que je me suis isolée dans le lycée pour être un peu seule, Rachel vient me rejoindre. Je n'ai même pas la force de la repousser. Je veux ma vie d'avant. Elle vient s'excuser d'avoir révéler la vérité à Finn. Elle est même d'accord pour que je la frappe. À condition que j'évite son nez. La Quinn d'avant aurait rétorquer qu'avec son nez occupant quatre-vingt dix pour-cents de l'espace de son visage il aurait été dur de le rater. Mais je lui réponds juste que je ne lui en veux pas. Et c'est vrai. Elle a fait ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire. Elle m'avoue qu'elle a fait ça égoïstement, qu'elle voulait que l'on rompe pour pouvoir être avec lui. Je m'en doutais à vrai dire, et je m'en fous. Qu'elle trouve son bonheur avec lui. Je lui demande cependant de partir, je ne veux personne dans mon espace vitale. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule avec moi même.

C'est Puck qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne pourrai décidément pas obtenir ce que je désire, la solitude. Il m'annonce qu'il veut être avec moi, en temps que petit-ami, qu'il fera tout son possible pour être un bon père. Je le remercie, mais je ne veux plus de stress dans ma vie. Je ne veux plus m'embarrasser avec une relation, qui de toutes façons, est vouée à l'échec. Je lui demande de respecter ça. Je me lève, et m'en vais. Je dois retourner chez les Hudson, faire mes bagages. Je ne pense pas être la bienvenue sous leur toit.

Je trouve refuge dans le motel de Lima. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, ne disposant que de très peu d'économies. Mais j'aviserai plus tard. Je ne veux pas penser au futur, ça fait trop mal.

Je ne vais pas en cours durant le reste de la semaine. Je ne veux pas voir leurs regards plein de pitié où de haine. Je veux juste, profiter d'un instant de sérénité, qui ne dure pas assez longtemps à mon goût.

Le jour des Communales arrive, et cette fois je suis dans les premières présentes. Je ne laisse pas tomber l'équipe, je leur dois bien ça. Même si le cœur de personne n'est à la fête. Finn nous a quitté. À cause de moi, certes. Et monsieur Schuester ne peut nous accompagner.

Je me place au fond du bus, histoire d'être tranquille. Je sors mon carnet de croquis, place mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lance un morceau des Gun's N Roses, « Patience ». Cette chanson à le don de m'apaiser. Je commence à dessiner un chat. Aucune idée du pourquoi. C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

**- Ooooh, on dirait Lord Tubbington ! Il est trop mignon !**

Brittany est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, suivie de Santana. Cette dernière m'ignore, mais au moins, elle est présente, à trente centimètres de moi. C'est plus que ces derniers jours. Je souris à Brittany.

**- Je te le donne quand je l'ai fini si tu veux ?**

**- Merci Quinn!**

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. La candeur de cette fille m'étonnera toujours. D'un côté elle est douce et innocente. De l'autre elle s'envoie en l'air avec la moitié du lycée. Elle commence à me parler du cheerleading, de son chat, de sa petite sœur, et de la danse. Elle me dit à quel point elle a hâte de danser devant un jury, qu'elle a répété toute la soirée hier. Qu'elle en a même rêvé.

Le voyage se passe vite. Mais Santana n'a pas décroché un mot. Nous arrivons à destination. Notre coach nous annonce que nous sommes les derniers à passer. C'est plutôt mauvais non ? Berry ouvre encore sa bouche pour nous parler de sa vie, et je dois avouer que j'ai décroché après « mes auditions intensives ». J'ai juste retenu que Kurt l'a remise à sa place, ce dont je le remercie mentalement. Nous essayons cependant d'être positifs, nous sommes bons.

Je crois que notre tête devant les chansons choisies par nos concurrents est amusante. Nous sommes tous bouche bée, et je suis sûre de voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles du troll. Nos adversaires chantent nos chansons. Quelqu'un leur a donné la liste de nos chansons ! Nous sommes dans la merde la plus profonde. Nous devons trouver d'urgences de nouvelles interprétations. Nous lançons une réunion d'urgence. Artie lance son fauteuil à répétition contre le mur, Jacob Ben Israël, présent pour remplacer Finn, s'est uriné dessus. C'est la catastrophe.

Kurt accuse Santana et Brittany d'avoir trahi le Glee Club en donnant notre programme à Sue. J'interviens :

**- Dans un sens c'est vrai, Sylvester nous a demandé d'espionner.**

Et alors que j'allais continuer et les défendre, Santana prend enfin la parole :

**- On est peut être des pom-pom mais on a rien fait !**

**- Heu...je l'ai fais mais j'ignorais ses intentions.**

**- Écoutez, croyez ce que vous voulez, mais personne ne me force à être là. Et si vous le répétez, je nierai, mais j'aime le Glee Club, c'est le meilleur moment de ma journée. J'allais pas tout faire foirer.**

Après ces aveux, on essaie de trouver quoi faire. Mercedes n'a pas d'autre solo, où elle pourrait être aussi bonne donc elle le cède à Rachel. Je n'interviens pas, elle a raison, je veux gagner cette compétition et Berry est notre arme secrète. Nous pouvons aussi interpréter Somebody to love. Mais il nous manque une chanson de groupe.

Finn intervient. Il nous a rejoint. Finalement. Il ne nous pardonne pas, mais l'équipe ne mérite pas de partir à cause de notre trahison. Nous avons travailler trop dur pour ça. Il demande à Mike, Matt, Brittany et Santana de faire une chorégraphie. Les autres se débrouilleront pour suivre.

Nous ouvrons notre numéro avec Rachel interprétant Don't Stop Believing. Elle répète ce moment depuis qu'elle a quatre ans, et ça se voit. Je serais presque fan. Nous interprétons ensuite « Somebody to Love », et « You can't always get what you want ». Nous sommes bons. À la fin de la chanson, pendant que les juges délibèrent, Santana vient me voir.

**- Tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillée pour une fille enceinte.**

**- Merci, je crois.**

Et elle me laisse là. C'est la première fois qu'elle admet mon existence depuis des jours et elle me plante ici ? Après une phrase mi élogieuse mi méchante ? Je la rattrape, et la force à se tourner vers moi.

**- Arrête ! Arrête ça ! J'ai compris que j'ai merdé avec toi, mais bon sang, je le paye chaque jour avec un putain de truc qui grandit en moi ! Alors arrête de m'ignorer, arrête de me faire mal !**

**- Tu le mérites Fabray.**

**- Non. Je mérite d'être jugée, je mérite d'être détestée par Finn. Mais je ne mérite pas de perdre la seule personne qui compte pour moi dans ce lycée de merde.**

Je pleure. Bon sang, je m'étais jurée d'être forte, et me voilà en larmes, devant la fille qui considère que c'est une marque de faiblesse. Elle s'éloigne sans dire un mot.

Je rejoins les autres, dans l'attente des résultats. Un regard noir les dissuade de me parler.

La coach des filles délinquantes vient nous voir, et après un bon savon de la part de mademoiselle Pilssbury, elle décide de dire la vérité aux juges. Mais quand elle essaie d'en interpeller un, il lui annonce que sa décision est prise.

Le lundi suivant, nous nous retrouvons dans la salle de la chorale. Monsieur Schuester est présent. Finn lui annonce que nous avons plusieurs choses à lui dire. D'un accord commun, nous lui avons caché les résultats des Communales. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que nous lui dévoilons notre trophée, nous sommes arrivés premier, la compétition continue pour les New Directions !

Il nous fait un petit discours comme quoi il est fier de nous et que nous allons devoir continuer comme ça pour devenir champions nationaux.

Nous commençons alors à chanter pour lui. Il n'a pas pu être présent, alors nous voulions lui dédier un numéro juste pour lui. Nous entamons « My life would suck without you ». Notre chorégraphie étant un patchwork des précédentes.

À la fin, nous avons le droit à un câlin général, ainsi qu'à notre cri de guerre.


End file.
